Kłamca
by jagoda12211221
Summary: - Nie potrzebuję przyjaciół - odrzekł Severus. - Nie, nie potrzebujesz - zgodziła się. – Ślizgoni zwykle wolą mieć sojuszników czy też współpracowników. Dlatego proponuję ci coś w rodzaju symbiozy... mrówek i mszyc. To jak? - wyciągnęła rękę do niego. - Co ty bredzisz? - Och, załatw mi po prostu ten eliksir, a ja ci przywiozę trochę fajnych ziółek z Peru, stoi?
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

\- Co by było, gdybyśmy byli mugolami? - spytał retorycznie czarodziej w czarnych szatach, stojąc w pustym, przestronnym, choć niedokończonym pokoju.

\- No właśnie magia jest super! – wykrzyknęła radośnie kobieta stojąca obok niego, na co tylko Severus pokręcił głową, a ona dalej sprawnymi ruchami ręki i różdżki nakładała gładź na ściany, wesoło podśpiewując:

„Płonie ziemia i szumią klątwy.

Białe maski są wśród nas..."

\- Wiesz, że nie masz za grosz talentu muzycznego – wytknął jej, choć już dawno przestało mu to przeszkadzać.

\- A ty krzywy nos? - zripostowała pokazując język.

\- Gówniara.

\- Stary niedołęga.

\- I ja tu jestem niby najmłodszy? - wtrącił się Gilbert, wchodząc do salonu. - Sally, co mam zrobić z tymi farbami?

\- Rzuć je na ściany. Ta miodowa – Gryfon spojrzał na nią pytająco. – Mniej pomarańczowa,a bardziej żółta, niech będzie tutaj. I, Młody, pamiętaj o zaklęciu suszącym - dodała rodzicielskim tonem.

\- A czy ja mogę dostać w końcu moje składniki? - odezwał się starszy czarodziej.

\- Jak pomożesz – odpowiedziała Sally wymijająco.

\- To wyzysk! - oburzył się Severus.

\- I mówi to Ślizgon - prychnął Młody, otwierając farbę.

\- No właśnie Snape. Lepiej ciesz się, że jesteś czarodziejem. Gdybyś był mugolem zajęło mam by to minimum tydzień.

\- Już nigdy ci nie zaufam – rzekł jadowitym głosem, starając się nawet nie uśmiechnąć.

\- A prosił cię kto? Lepiej weź się do roboty, bo za godzinę przyjeżdżają meble.

Sally przywołała zgrabnym ruchem jedną z farb, a otwierając ją chlapała na stojącego obok Ślizgona.

\- Ups?

\- Kiedy to się wreszcie skończy? – westchnął cierpiętniczo Severus, podnosząc ręce do góry.

\- Sądzę, że po śmierci. Ale wiesz, bez ciebie długo i tak nie pociągnę, więc spotkamy się i tak szybko, w jakimś ciepłym miejscu – wyszczerzyła się.

\- Tak, w kotle ze smołą - wykrzywił się Snape.

\- Przynajmniej będziesz miał w czym warzyć – zaśmiał się Gilbert.

Snape spojrzał na niego z mordem w oczach.

\- Uważaj, Młody. Ty nie posiadasz Praw Specjalnych ani Karty Przyjaciela Severusa Snape'a.

\- Ja nie mam przyjaciół – odrzekł buntowniczo Snape.

\- Ale ja mam Prawa Specjalne – wzruszyła ramionami Sally, nawet nie przerywając pracy czy zerkając na Ślizgona.

* * *

Z tą historią są same problemy. Problemy jak ją dzielić, jak ją napisać, kiedy pisać... Nie daje mi jednak ona spokoju. Miałam ją wstawić dopiero jak będzie ukończona, jednak mam nadzieję, że opublikowanie wymusi na mnie presje większą niż wredna babeczka od anatomii. I mam nadzieję, że "Kłamca" komuś do gustu ;). Miłego czytania.


	2. Chapter 1

**20 grudzień 1974**

\- Mam ich kurwa, dosyć - rzuciła pod nosem, a po chwili zreflektowała się i odkryła przerażona, że przeklina. _Czy grzeczne dwunastolatki w okularach powinny przeklinać?_ \- Pierdolić to – stwierdziła po chwili.

Prawie każdy przeklinał w jej roczniku, co uznawała, za trochę głupie, ale teraz miała naprawdę do tego dobry powód. Mianowicie nie mogła już egzystować w tej szkole w taki sposób, jak to działo się teraz.

Nienawidziła swojego domu. Nagle poczuła, że nawet w Slytherinie, nie ma takich żmij, co w jej pokoju…

Złość ulatniała się powoli z każdym krokiem marszu, o morderczym tempie. W końcu przystanęła, niepewna, gdzie się znajduje. Ten zamek był zbyt ogromny, by mogła poznać go całego w ciągu tylko ubiegłego roku poprzedniego i połowy tego.

Pchnęła jakieś drzwi i znalazła się w jakiejś nieużywanej sali, w której jak w każdej nie było ani śladu brudu. W jej głowie znów zaświtało pytanie, na temat tego, jak Flich daje sobie z tym wszystkim sam radę, szczególnie, że nigdy nie widziała, aby czarował.

Sala była w żaden sposób szczególna. Ściany pomalowane na bladożółty kolor przywodziły na myśl jej starą szkołę, w której uczyła ją nielubiana ciocia. Ją i Paulę. Jej byłą najlepszą przyjaciółkę. To było takie super, gdy obie okazały się czarownicami. Paula jednak teraz okazała się być wredną małpą i Stella nie chciała mieć z nią już jakiegokolwiek kontaktu.

\- Nienawidzę tego życia – westchnęła cierpiętniczo, wspinając się na parapet.

Nie zdążyła nawet wygodnie się na nim usadzić, nim do klasy wparowała czwórka gryfonów, ciągnąc ze sobą szamotającego się, mimo ciasno oplatających go lin, Ślizgona, stwierdziła, poznając przynależność do domów po krawatach.

\- Spadaj stąd, mała – rzucił do niej ten najładniejszy, na widok które zawsze się uśmiechała najładniej jak potrafiła.

Już rok temu, próbując pojąć jakoś rozumem pierwsze porywy swojego serca (buziak w policzek z Glenem się nie liczy, bo byli jeszcze mali), uznała, że Syriusz Black jest godny jej wzdychań i zauroczenia, więc w pierwszej chwili zamiast jakoś zareagować wlepiła się w niego tylko baranim wzrokiem.

\- No już wynocha – ponaglił ją obiekt jej westchnień i to ponaglił o jeden raz za dużo.

Gdyby istniał dom w Hogwarcie, w którym ceniono by buntowniczość i zaciętość, z pewnością trafiłaby do niego.

\- Nie – odparła twardo i mocno, choć też lekko zaczynając się już niepokoić. Bądź, co bądź, to byli czterej starsi chłopacy znający o wiele więcej zaklęć niż ona, drugoroczna mugolaczka, mogła słyszeć kiedykolwiek.

\- Nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie. Masz wyjść. Już – odezwał się James-Cudowny-Potter, do którego wzdychała polowa jej (byłych) przyjaciółek, lecz dla niej Quidditch był po prostu bez sensu i może przez to Potter nie wzbudzał jakiś cieplejszych uczuć. Nie pomagało też, że jego winy przegrali mecz o dziesięć tylko punktów, gdyż to zdecydowanie coś w niej budziło - mroczne i silne poczucie domowej solidarności.

\- Bo co, Potter? - spytała buntowniczo, mrużąc oczy i zaciskając swoje małe pieści.

Elsie-Sally-Hartell i James-Cudowny-Potter mierzyli się wzrokiem pełnym pogardy i nienawiści, niszcząc doszczętnie stereotyp, że osoby w okularach to takie spokojne i miłe kujonki.

\- Zaraz ci pokarzę, bo co... – zaczął Syriusz, robiąc kilka kroków w jej stronę.

\- Powaliło cię, Syri?! – złapał go za ramię stojący za nim blondyn, którego oburzoną twarz kojarzyła, w przeciwieństwie do imienia. - Znajdźmy po prostu inną sale - dodał pokojowo.

Black spojrzał na Pottera i po chwili obaj z rezygnacją skinęli głowami. Cała piątka chłopaków zaczęła się wycofywać, w tym jeden dość opornie.

\- Głupia gówniara - rzekł nagle ten najmniejszy, czwarty gryfon, a to znów wzbudziło złość dziewczynki.

\- Po co go ciągnięcie? - spytała wyzywająco.

\- Nie twoja sprawa smarkulo - powiedział Syriusz.

\- A, czyli to sprawa profesor McGonagall i profesor Slughorna? - zeskoczyła z parapetu i ruszyła ku drzwiom. - Skoro tak, to poczekajcie chwile. Jestem umówiona tu z profesor McGonagall.

\- Nie strasz, nie strasz, bo się zesrasz... - zaczął James.

\- Ej, chłopaki. To tylko mała dziewczynka, nie przesadzajmy – rozpoczął znów blondyn, choć na niewiele zdawał się jego uspokajający ton.

Nie wiadomo jak by się to skończyło, gdyby ten najmniejszy gryfon nagle nie rzucił:

\- Ktoś idzie...

Chłopcy popatrzyli po sobie z przestrachem.

\- Masz farta, Smarkerusie. Ale nie myśl, że zabawa cię ominie - rzucił James, gdy całą czwórką zaczęli się dość szybko wycofywać.

Po chwili Sally rzuciła zaklęcie rozpatrując i uwolniła chłopca zwanego Smarkerusem.

\- Dziękuję – rzekł sucho i zacisnął usta w wąską linię. - Czy McGonagall…?

\- Nie – przerwała mu dziewczynka, a następnie wydawszy z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk furii, prawie wybiegła z sali.

To był najokropniejszy dzień. Nie dość, że straciła przyjaciółkę od serca, to jeszcze swój obiekt westchnień. Po prostu musi się przenieść.

 _Mogę iść nawet do Beauxbatons i jeść te ohydne żaby!_

…

\- Spóźniłeś się, Sev – powiedziała Lily z lekkim wyrzutem.

\- Przepraszam, nasz perfekt mnie zatrzymał – skłamał czternastolatek.

\- Coś ty znowu przeskrobał? – spytała ruda, zakładając niesforny kosmyk włosów za prawe ucho, na co chłopiec wzruszył ramionami. - No nic. Pomóż mi lepiej w tym eseju dla Slughtorna, bo nie mogę nic znaleźć sensownego o zastosowaniach tego eliksiru. I sprawdź mi wypracowanie z obrony...

* * *

Nota:

Bohaterami tego opowiadania miały być prawie wyłącznie O.C., a kanoniczne postacie pojawiać się naprawdę rzadko i tylko przy ważniejszych wydarzeniach jak Turniej Trójmagiczny czy Druga Bitwa o Hogwart. Jednak za Bardzo uwielbiam Snape, a twarz Alana Rickmana na tapecie nie ułatwia nie myślenia o Severusie. Zmusił więc nasz kochany Nietoperz dzielnego Gilberta Younga do pojawiania się epizodycznego, a sam zajął miejsce bohatera głównego i trzyma się dzielnie, mimo docinek Sally, od której (i wina) wszystko się zaczęło.

Historia ponura, wojenna, patetyczna, do której pasowało tylko łkać, zyskała trochę rozdziałów, a wszystkie łzy po śmierci niewinnych dzieciaków zebrał Severus do do swojego kociołka, tworząc kilka przekazów i myśli, które w zamyśle pierwszym, drugim, czy nawet trzecim nawet nie istniały.

Winą obarczam za to opowiadanie Elsie Hartell, znanej bardziej jako Sally. I Severusa Snape, przez którego pisałam wszystko od nowa.


	3. Chapter 2

**29 czerwiec 1978**

\- Ale u was bajzel - wparowała radośnie Sally do pokoju chłopaków, prawie od razu rzucając się na najbliższe łóżko.

\- A ty się już spakowałaś? -zapytał Adam, wygrzebując coś spod mebla, na którym wygodnie się rozłożyła, lekko przekrzywiając głowę w lewo, by widzieć wydrapane ich imiona na kolumnie.

\- Od miesięcy się na to szykuję. Nadszedł bowiem dzień, na który czekałam cały rok. Dzień, którego rocznicę obchodzić będę... - zaczęła dramatycznie, lecz całą przemowę szlag trafił, gdyż do pokoju wbiegł Leo.

\- Ktoś widział moją różdżkę? - spytał, nerwowo rozglądając się wokoło i ściągając zrzucając strój od Quidditchu.

\- Tutaj - Adam w końcu wyszedł spod łóżka, lekko okurzony, ale dumnie ściskając niepozorny kawałek lipy.

\- Co ty bredzisz? Przecież tylko rok się kończy - odezwał się do niej Peter, który był już spakowany, choć głównie dlatego, że połowę rzeczy zabrała do swojego kufra o trzy minuty jego starsza siostra.

\- Berry odchodzi – prychnęła, zakładając ręce na piersi.

Peter nie miał za grosz dramaturgii.

\- No to przecież robimy dzisiaj imprezę, a kaca odsypiamy w pociągu, nie? - Leo się upewniał.

\- Rany, wy tylko o jednym... - przychnęła. - Spójrzcie lepiej na to - wyciągnęła tryumfalnie z kieszeni różdżkę.

Peter uniósł ironicznie brwi i wrócił do książki o Żelaznym Drucie.

\- A ty nie miałaś jakiejś innej przypadkiem? - przerwał pakowanie Noel.

\- W istocie, moi przyjaciele. Dzisiejszej nocy Berry dostanie to, na co zasłużył - rzekła Sally niczym rasowy psychopata, a za nią zabrzmiał grom, wygrywając Petera z czytania, w środku wątku bitewnego.

\- O kurwa, Sally, ale super zaklęcie – usłyszała pochwałę.

\- Dzięki, Leo - odpowiedziała i spojrzała na resztę chłopaków, którzy nie raz słyszeli, co by zrobiła, gdyby miała dodatkową różdżkę.

\- Nie żartuj nawet tak, Sally. Trafisz do Askazbanu - zaczął Adam, zanim zabrzmiał demoniczny śmiech dziewczyny, a gdzieś za nią rozbrzmiały kolejne gromy.

….

\- Powtórz, co masz robić, Noel - poprosiła po raz tysięczny Sally.

\- Trzy zdjęcia pod rząd i spierdalać.

\- Dobra to idę - stwierdziła Sally i wzięła głęboki oddech.

Było już po ciszy nocnej, ale od Juli z szóstego roku dowiedziała się, że dyżur w tej części zamku ma dzisiaj Flich, a on zawsze zaczyna z drugiej strony, więc na wykonanie planu miała jakieś pół godziny.

Zdenerwowana podeszła do drzwi prowadzących do komnat profesora Berry'ego, zaciskając palce na okrytej czerwonym materiałem dość sporej rzeczy. Stanęła tak, by żaden z portretów nie mógł dojrzeć tego, czego trzyma w rękach, gdy ściągnie szmatkę.

\- Raz kozie śmierć, a poza tym nigdy nie lubiłaś tej szkoły - powiedziała do siebie na dodanie odwagi. Szybko kiwnęła głową Noelowi i zastukała trzy razy w ciężkie, mahoniowe drzwi.

\- Żeby tylko był ubrany, proszę, proszę, proszę - szeptała gorączkowo pod nosem, dopóki klamka nie drgnęła, a drzwi zaczęły się otwierać.

\- Coś się stało, Sally? - zza drzwi wyjrzała głowa wspomnianego wyżej profesora.

\- Tak! Znaczy nie - dodała cofając się trochę w bok, by Noel miał lepszy widok. - Ja wiem, że już jest cisza nocna, ale to dopiero przyszło - lekko uniosła tajemniczą rzecz. - I obawiałam się, że z powodu jutrzejszego rozgardiaszu z związku z końcem roku szkolnego… - zaczęła a na pulchnej twarzy profesora pojawiał się uśmiech i zrozumienie.

\- Ach tak, a co to jest? - nauczyciel wyjrzał zza drzwi, poprawiając prostokątne okulary i na szczęście miał na sobie jeden ze swoich sweterków zarzuconych na burą szatę.

\- Bo my chcieliśmy podziękować za te wszystkie lata opieki – zaczęła. - A ja jako przedstawicielka rocznika chciała panu przekazać to - położyła dłoń na czerwonym materiale i policzywszy do trzech ściągnęła tkaninę...

Berry, mimo że nie był jakoś szczególnie stary, zatoczył się do tyłu, a na na pękatą, znienawidzoną przez Sally twarz wstąpił grymas przerażenia. Brakował tylko gromu za jej plecami, ale nie mogła przecież ściągać niepotrzebniej uwagi.

\- Wszystko dobrze panie profesorze? - spytała słodkim głosikiem i zrobiła minę niewinnego dziewczęcia.

\- Tyyy! - zaczął przepędzać ją ręką.

Odstawiła głowę w słoiku na ziemię i zrobiła krok w kierunku mężczyzny.

\- Może pobiegnę do skrzydła szpitalnego..., albo wody! Chce pan wody? - wyraz bezgranicznego zmartwienia, który gościł na jej twarzy, ćwiczyła ostatnie trzy dni.

Profesor zerknął głowę, potem na nią i jeszcze raz na głowę, czy raczej popiersie, bo głowy w słoiku nigdzie nie było.

Berry postanowił dać sobie chwilę, zanim ryknął.

\- Bierz to - wskazał na popiersie - i do dyrektora!

 _Mam nadzieją, że Noel ukrył aparat_ \- pomyślała i jednak trochę zbladła. - _Kurwa..._

….

\- Kurwa…

Zdjęcia zrobił cztery. Tak na wszelki wypadek, lecz po prostu nie potrafił spierdalać. Dopóki Sally i Berry nie ruszyli w jego stronę.

Noel nigdy nie był typem sportowca, lecz nigdy mu to nie przeszkadzało. Nie przeszkadzało także i teraz biec nadzwyczaj szybko, choć nawet nie słyszał o adrenalinie. Jednak brak formy dał w końcu znać. Na szczęście dwa korytarze z dala od Berry'ego.

Spojrzał na zegarek.

\- Kurwa… - zaklął znowu.

Flich zaraz tu będzie i wywalą Sally na bank. A go za współudział. Znowu przyśpieszył kroku i zaczął dość szybkim truchtem zmierzać ku wierzy.

W sumie, zostało mu niewiele do przebycia, jeszcze ten zakręt i…

Jakaś ciemna postać wpadła na niego. Upadł na ziemię mocno waląc głową o posadzkę, klnąc ponownie.

….

Nigdy nie była wcześniej w gabinecie dyrektora. To był po prostu to jedno z Tych miejsc. Pokoje nauczycieli, Komnata Tajemnic, czy właśnie gabinet starego Dumbledora ciekawiły uczniowską gromadę, ale tak naprawdę tylko wariat i Kochliwa Margi chcieli się tam znaleźć.

Choć w sumie Margi można zakwalifikować do wariatów. Wspomnienie ostatnich w ubiegłym roku zajęć z opieki nad magicznymi zwierzętami sprawiało, że Sally było co najmniej niedobrze. Właśnie przez Kochliwą, która opowiadała jej o niezwykłości Flicha i jego „zgrabny tyłeczku". Później Sally nie mogła z jeść obiadu ani kolacji, a nawet na śniadaniu dnia następnego przeżuwała walcząc z nudnościami.

Chcąc, czy nie chcąc znalazła się w gabinecie dyrektora, co w sumie było nie lada wyczynem. Przez pięć lat nauki widziała tylko dwa przypadki. W sprawie „Czwórki Wspaniałych" i Snape`a był dość wyrozumiały. Przynajmniej z tego, co o sprawie słyszała. A gdy dwójka Puchonów wpadła, to raczej zajęli się tym ich rodzice. Szczególnie, że wpadka miła miejsce w ostatnim tygodniu wakacji, a na początku października to tylko wyszło na jaw.

Rozejrzała się sceptycznie po pokoju. Był przyjemnie zagracony, a na żerdzi siedział mały feniks. Zawiesiła na nim oko trochę dłużej, żałując że nie jest on na etapie dojrzałości tylko brzydkiego pisklaka. Prawie wytrwało się jej z ust „cip, cip", jednak w ostatniej chwili postanowiła zachowywać się godnie. Przynajmniej do zapadnięcia wyroku. Może Dumbledore poleci jej jakąś szkołę, po tym jak ja wywali? Trzeba będzie też coś powiedzieć rodzicom...Zastanowiła się.

Pozytywną stroną sytuacji było to, że i tak jej dom nie wygrał Pucharu, więc nikt nie będzie się jej czepiał za stracone punkty, jakby to było w ciągu roku szkolnego.

\- Co się stało mój drogi? - zapytał przyjaźnie Dumbledore w dość ciekawej kreacji.

\- Albusie, to się stało! - wskazał oburzony, nieaktualny już od kolacji, opiekun Krukonów na niepozorne wyglądającą Sally, która trzymała w ramionach naturalnej wielkości popiersie przedstawiającej nauczyciela.

\- Nieźle uchwycony profil, mój drogi. - odparł spokojnie dyrektor.

\- Ale to była moja głowa, Albusie! - znów wykrzyknął nauczyciel, cały czerwony na twarzy.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego znad swoich okularów połówek.

\- Usiądźcie - zaproponował starzec. - Herbaty, dropsa? - skierował pytanie najpierw do nauczyciela, a potem do uczennicy.

\- Nie dziękuję, myłam już zęby - odmówiła grzecznie Sally, w myśl zasady „nie brać nic od ludzi noszących pomarańczowe szaty w kropkowane, zielone banany".

Dyrektor spojrzał na przypatrzył się im obojgu uważnie i stwierdziwszy, że profesor Berry jest na razie w zbyt dużym szoku, zwrócił się do dziewczyny.

\- Może opowiesz mi historię tego wspaniałego popiersia? - zapytał.

Sally spojrzała na kawałek marmuru.

\- No więc - _nie zaczyna się zdania od „no więc"_ \- szybko się skarciła w duchu. - Znaczy się, profesor Berry odchodzi, więc mój rocznik wpadł na taki pomysł aby mu coś kupić. Tak na pamiątkę i w ogóle - wyruszyła ramionami, spoglądając na dyrektora. - Każdy dał trochę od nas z dormitorium, bo przecież to był nasz opiekun - wskazała na siedzącego po jej prawej czarodzieja. - Dało też kilka osób spoza i zdecydowaliśmy kupić to. Popiersie przyszło dopiero przed paroma godzinami i nie dałoby się wszystkich zebrać, a jutro jest taki dziwny dzień, więc postanowiliśmy dać prezent od razu. Miała to zrobić Beatrycze, nasza perfektka - dodała wyjaśniająco, na co starszy czarodziej lekko pokiwał głową, słuchając jej uważnie - ale zajmuje się jeszcze pierwszakami, więc przyszłam ja, bo w sumie wpadłam na pomysł żeby coś kupić. W starej szkołę zawsze się tak robiło. No i przyszłam sama, by nie zakłócać zbytnio ciszy nocnej. Ale - ciągnęła dalej, łapiąc szybko głębszy oddech - jak tylko profesor zobaczył prezent, zasłabł. Chciałam pójść po pomoc do skrzydła szpitalnego czy coś, jednak profesor kazał wsiąść tylko popiersie i przyjść tu – znów spojrzała skołowanym wzrokiem na dyrektora, który ciągle czujnie ją obserwował.

Czuła, że coś jest nie tak. Skoro nawet w mugolskich czasopismach pisali, że jak ktoś się w ciebie wlepia, to coś nie tak, więc w czarodziejskim świecie coś nie tak musiało być sto razy bardziej, stwierdziła.

Krótki kontakt wzrokowy jaki nawiązała z Dumbledorem zaczął jej szybko doskwierać, a z tyłu głowy poczuła lekkie ukucie.

\- Przepraszam. - powiedziała szeroko ziewając, a przy tym przymykając oczy. - Chyba jeszcze nie odespałam SUMów.

Ziewając spojrzała na coś co przypominało jej kulę, a jej rok myślowy odpłynął ku lekcją wróżbiarstwa i kole teatralnym prowadzonym przez tą samą nauczycielkę - GHA - jak nazywali ja w skrócie nawet inni profesorowie.

Koło teatralne pod opieką GHA wystawiało sztuki tak ambitne, że Sally wątpiła w to, iż nauczycielka sama je wszystkie rozumie, a jej lekcje przyniosły tylko Sally awersje do teatru, biedronek, czterolistnych koniczynek i innych durnowatych przesądów.

Zerknęła na dyrektora jakoś spokojniejsza, ledwo rejestrując, że Berry opowiada, że zamiast jego popiersia trzymała słój, w którym leżała w formalinie jego głowa.

Dyrektor spojrzał na nią jeszcze raz znad okularów, a ona próbowała dyskretnie ukryć ziewniecie. Tak po prostu reagowała na stres, lecz Dumbledore na szczęście odczytał to inaczej.

Prosił o popiersie i rzucił na nie kilka diagnozujących, prostych zaklęć, które oczywiście nic nie wykazały. Następnie sprawdził jej różdżkę. _Hm, jakbym była głupia -_ prychnęła w myślach,a swoją irytację ukryła znów ziewając.

\- No cóż, nie ma żadnych dowodów na to, że to popiersie rzeczywiście było głową. Nie ciążą na nim żadne uroki czy zaklęcia oprócz zmniejszające wagę , a ostatnie czary rzucane przez pannę Hartell, to czary pakujące i składające. Chyba padłeś ofiarą zmęczenia, mój drogi. Koniec roku dla jest dla każdego męczący, a szczególnie teraz dla ciebie. Najlepiej chyba będzie jak oboje utracie się na spoczynek. Szczególnie panna Hartell, zanim zaraz zaśnie mi na fotelu - uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie.

\- Czyli mogę już iść? - spytała niepewnie uczennica, na co dyrektor skinął głową.

\- To dobranoc i wesołych wakacji - powiedziała wstając, a mały feniks zaskrzeczał. - I czadowego ma pan ptaka, panie dyrektorze. - dodała.

\- Dziękuję i miłych snów.

Podeszła spokojnym krokiem do drzwi i w ostatniej chwili klepnęła się otwartą dłonią w czoło.

\- Przepraszam - odwróciła się ku czarodziejom. - Tu mam jeszcze kartkę z życzeniami i podpisami wszystkich dla profesora - wyciągnęła upominek, podała Berry 'emu i szybko wyszła kierując się w stronę swojej wierzy, przemykając przed dyżurującymi. Jakoś nie miałaś ochoty wracać z powrotem do dyrektora w celu uniknięcia jakiś bezsensownych kar.

 _Ten stary dziad chciał mnie legimencjować!_ \- pojawiła się nagle w jej głowie ta myśl i aż na chwilę przystanęła z szoku i oburzenia, po tym chwile zastanawiając się czy istnieje takie słowo jak "legimencjować".

Jakimś cudem jej się upiekło żartowanie z Berry'ego i postanowiła skupić myśli na tym – na zwycięstwie. Chciała już tylko wejść do pokoju chłopaków i zakrzyknąć wesoło „pijemy".

Życie jest jednak pełne niespodzianek i przed wejściem kosztował na nią Noel.

\- Co…? - zaczęła.

\- Aparat. Ja...

\- O kurwa – zaklnęła przerażona.

* * *

 **30 czerwiec 1978**

\- Witaj Wasza Pomroczność - dobiegł go wesoły, dobrze mu znany, damski głos, przez co automatycznie się skrzywił. - Nie widziałeś może jakiegoś aparatu?

\- To zastaw, w zamian za książkę – wyjaśnił cierpkim głosem.

\- Bardzo proszę – pomachała starą księgą bez tytułu, którą trzymała w lewej ręce.

Sięgnął do kieszeni swej długiej, ciemnej szaty i podał dziewczynie opierającej się obok o barierkę. Stali na samym końcu pociągu, w bańce ciszy, którą wyczarował parę minut wcześniej.

\- Dzięki, przesłać Ci odbitki?

\- Już sobie zrobiłem.

\- Och, Snape. Jesteś zbyt ponury nawet jak na Śmierciożerce - szturchnęła go. - Jak chcesz, to możesz utoczyć trochę mojej szlamowatej krwi.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że masz aż takie zapędy samobójcze.

\- Powiedziałam trochę, mój drogi – uśmiechnęła się do niego znów, mimo niezbyt dobrego samopoczucia, a on tylko wyjął jakąś fiolkę z kieszeni.

\- Zostało trochę tego u nas. Nie czuj się jakoś wyróżniona – dodał zanim coś zdążyła powiedzieć. - Po prostu nie lubię jak marnuje się moja praca.

\- Czyli masz tego więcej? - spytała, chwytając szybko eliksir.

\- Za rozsądną opłatą starczy dla twoich znajomych.

Wypiła łapczywie lek na kaca i po chwili spojrzała czując się już dobrze na dorosłego czarodzieja, starszego o ponad dwa lata od niej. Przypomniała sobie jak pierwszy raz spotkali się twarz i naprawdę jakoś zwróciła na niego uwagę. To było w brzydkiej nieużywanej klasie.

Dzięki jego notatką i poleconym przez niego książką udało się jej bez problemu wybić spośród rocznika. Z tym Ślizgonem prowadziła dziwne wymiany i jeszcze dziwniejsze urywane rozmowy. Razem gotowali przez ostatni rok w prywatnej pracowni Slugthorna pod pozorem przygotowywania się do egzaminów, on do Owumentów, a ona do SUMów. Zysk ze sprzedaży eliksirów był na tyle duży, że stać ją było na kupno różdżki w przerwie świątecznej i nierejestrowanie jej, oraz całkiem niezły aparat. Snape oczywiście kupił jakieś drogie i niebezpieczne składniki, a potem je zepsuł. Wtedy po raz pierwszy coś wybuchło im tak gwałtownie, osmalając całkiem spory kawałek klasy, na „korepetycjach", jak nazywał ich spotkania Horacy. Od tej pory zerkał do nich i musieli ograniczyć działalność prawie do minimum. Na szczęśćcie zarobili nieźle trochę przed egzaminami na eliksirach energetycznych, dla których produkcji pozaciągali się nieźle u znajomych.

Poczuła żal, bo choć nigdy by nic nawet podobnego na głos nie powiedziała, ale Snape, choć ponury, interesowny, złośliwy, ironiczny, kpiący i aspołeczny, wrogi oraz gniewny, to i tak nie był tylko wrednym kutasem, za jakiego brała go większość i szkoda było jej tej dziwnej znajomości.

\- Jakbyśmy się kiedyś spotkali, to mógłbyś zrobić to jakoś niezbyt boleśnie i w miarę szybko. Taka ostatnia przysługa za to, że wybawiłam cię niecałe cztery lata temu od szajki Pottera i Blacka – spojrzał na nią pytająco. – No zabić – dodała. - Na tej zamkniętej imprezie w maskach.

\- Zastanowię się – odpowiedział ponuro i mroczno, na co tylko wybuchła krótko, aczkolwiek głośno, śmiechem.

Stali przez chwilę w ciszy, patrząc jak wszystko niknie gdzieś w oddali, wraz z każdym ruchem kół pociągu.

\- Powinnam się zbierać – powiedziała po kilkunastu minutach. - Zaczną się martwić - Severus pokiwał głową. - Było miło z tobą współpracować.

\- Notatki z tego roku…

\- Nie trzeba, Snape. W tym roku zakosztowałam przeciętności i powiem ci, że jest dla mnie nadzwyczajnie słodka. Może nawet porównywalnie jak dla ciebie czarna magia – westchnęła. - Ale ewentualnie, jeśli chcesz, przeslij jakieś tytuły książek. Tylko bez tych z rozdziałami o technikach poronień by uzyskać dzieci do eliksirów – spojrzała na niego, zakrywając brzuch rękami, niby chroniąc swoje teoretyczne dzieci. - I to niby hokrusy są okropne - pokręciłą głową.

\- Nie bądź babą, Hartell.

\- A ty kutasem – uśmiechnęła się blado. - Mam nadzieję – zaczęła wyciągając do niego rękę - że Lord ucichnie, albo chociaż Ministerstwo doprowadzi z nim do jakiegoś rozsądnego konsensusu – jego długie palce zacisnęły się na jej dłoni w mocnym uścisku. - Bo inaczej będzie mi niezmiernie smutno, że któreś z nas zginęło.

\- Straszny z ciebie czarnowidz.

\- Zawsze możemy zginąć oboje – zażartowała ponuro. - Żegnaj, Snape - dodała ściskając mocniej jego rękę.

\- Żegnaj, Hartell. Obyśmy nie musieli w siebie celować.

Otworzyła drzwi do środka pociągu.

\- Możesz przesłać tuzin tego eliksiru do dziesiątego przedziału.

Pokiwał głową, znów patrząc w dal i nawet nie odwracając się ku niej. Gdy usłyszał trzask zamykanych drzwi, westchnął. Na drugim końcu torów czekała jego wspaniała, choć może niezbyt jasna przyszłość. Nareszcie będzie doceniany i ważny. Nareszcie będzie wolny. Aż ramie świerzbiło go z zniecierpliwienia i z radości. Za tydzień będzie miał już na nim swój piękny, czarny znak.

….

Regulus Black skrzywił się gdy podawała mu Stella pieniądze. Dziewczyna jednak była niewzruszona, a on miał zbyt wiele godności, aby obrażać ją słownie. Nawet, gdy powiedziała, że ma uroczy tatuaż, kpiąc z niego.

Ciągle nie rozumiał Snape, że utrzymywał z tą szlamą jakieś kontakty, choć byli po egzaminach.

A ona ciągle nie rozumiała, jak taki dobry chłopak może podążać za Lordem. Bo Regulusa znała dosyć dobrze. Zawsze trzymał się blisko Snape, nie raz pomagając im przetransportować czy przelać potajemnie gotowane eliksiry. Nie narzekał na swoją niską zapłatę, choć był przecież przyzwyczajony do wysokiego standardu. I nigdy nie nazwał nikogo szlamą, a do niej zawsze starał się być w miarę miły, choć zawsze się wzdrygał kiedy przypadkiem się dotknęli oraz wolał stać po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia.

 _To są naprawdę głupie czasy pomyślała –_ pomyślała stojąc już na peronie i czekając na rodziców, którzy tradycyjnie się spóźniali.

Severus znikł zanim go zdążyła wypatrzeć. Regulus witał się z rodzicami i całą trójką ignorowali Syriusza stojącego z państwem Potterów i resztą swojej gryfońskiej paczki.

Trzy lata temu znalazła drzewo genologiczne w Hogwarckich księgozbiorach, na którym wyraźnie było widać, że Blackowie i Potterowie są dosyć blisko spokrewnieni.

\- To głupie – wyrwało jej się na głos.

Pomachała jeszcze do znajomych i niosąc niewielką walizkę (po co wielkie kufry skoro są zaklęcia powiększające i niwelujące wagę?) udała się ku wyjściu z peronu 9 i ¾.

Po chwili znalazła się w kafejce niedaleko, zamawiając mocną kawę i wyciągają po drodze kupioną mugolską gazetę.

Ach, jak uwielbia zapach farby drukarskiej i przerwę od Hogwartckiego zgiełku.


	4. Chapter 3

**25 lipiec 1980**

To były wciąż piękne wakacje, choć Owumenty nie poszły tak... jak myślała, że poszły. Jednak oswoiła się już z tą myślą i zapisała na studia magoterapii. Zawsze mogła co prawda poprawić egzaminy, ale, jak większości Krukonów, wcale nie pasjonowało ją kucie, pomimo tego, że większość ludzi właśnie tak postrzegała członków jej Domu.

Wciągnęła głęboko zapach Pokątnej.

Mieszkanie w mugolskiej części świata miało wiele zalet, ale brakowało jej po prostu tego - troszkę stęchłego zapachu zagubionej magii, która unosiła się nad ulicą jak smog.

Po wymienieniu pieniędzy w Banku Gringotta skierowała się na sowią pocztę, by wysłać listy do przyjaciół i podziękowania do pewnych trzech smarkul za koszulkę z napisem - "uwierz mi, jestem (prawie) magomedykiem".

We własną sowę postanowiła zaopatrzyć się tuż przed wyjazdem na uczelnie i ewentualnie wykupić też wtedy abonament na kominek do domu rodziców.

Nie mogła doczekać się wyjazdu na studia, choć obawiało ją trochę gotowanie. W końcu wychowywała się w Hogwarcie, a tam by coś zjeść - nawet o piątej nad ranem -wystarczyło połaskotać gruszkę na obrazie.

Szybko załatwiła sprawy na Pokątnej i przeszła na Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Przeszła szybkim, żwawym krokiem kilkanaście jardów i weszła do Ogrodu Szamana, po drodze tylko zerkając na szyld - Nieścieralne tatuaże Markusa Sracrra - którego jeszcze dwa miesiące temu nie było.

\- Dzień dobry - uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka z trądzikiem za ladą, który może nie był najlepszą reklamą sklepu, ale zawsze był miły i uprzejmy. Przynajmniej przez ostatnie osiem razy kiedy zaglądała tu w ciągu dwóch lat. I nie próbował jej niczego wciskać, jak to było u Druida na pokątnej.

\- Dzień dobry. Idealnie pani przyszła, akurat wczoraj była dostawa świeżych ziół z Peru.

\- To poproszę sto gramów suszonych liści guayusa.

\- Coś jeszcze? - spytał przywołując z pułki odpowiedni woreczek.

\- Nie, dziękuję.

\- Galeon i trzy sykle, poproszę.

Zapłaciła i pożegnała się. Wychodząc jeszcze chowała portfel w bocznej kieszeni torby i ją zapinała, więc nie zauważyła jak ktoś podchodzi do niej.

Nagle ktoś zatkał jej usta ręką i pociągną do najbliższego zaułka, których szczerze było od cholery i trochę na tej ulicy.

W pierwszej chwili zesztywniała i przeklęła siebie za samotne łażenie po podejrzanych miejscach. Potem zaczęła lekko się szarpać, niby to próbując wyrwać się z uścisku,a tak naprawdę próbując wyciągnąć różdżkę z rękawa. Jednak po chwili została przyciśnięta do ściany jakiegoś budynku, tak, że mogła co najwyżej poruszyć palcami u stup. Wtedy przyśpieszony tok myślenia zwolnił i zaczęła pomału rosnąć w jej umyśle panika.

\- Co robiłaś w tym ćpuńskim sklepie, Hartell?- usłyszała groźny szept przy prawym uchu.

\- Puszczaj mnie Snape, ty mała cholero - warknęła, za co została mocniej przyciśnięta, aż musiała wypuścić powietrze z płuc. Jednak po chwili mężczyzna puścił ją i zrobił dwa kroki w tył. - Co cię napadło? - prawie krzyknęła rozmasowując nadgarstki, w duchu dziękując, że to tylko Snape.

\- Co robiłaś w tym sklepie dla ćpunów? - spytał agresywnie, lecz ona tylko podeszła do niego i powąchała go.

\- Piłeś? - spytała zdziwiona czując od niego ostry zapach wódki, co było dla niej wręcz nie do ogarnięcia.

Snape przez cały czas spędzony w Hogwartcie wypił może co najwyżej sześć piw i zawsze krzywo na nią spogląda,ł gdy miała popijać w dormitorium coś mocniejszego od kremowego.

\- Co robiłaś? - pytał uparcie.

\- Ilex guayusa -odpowiedziała trochę pusto. - Snape, ty piłeś. Nie ma nawet jeszcze pierwszej!

\- Jestem pełnoletni - odpowiedział złośliwie.

\- Ja, kurwa też. Nawet u mugoli. Durniejszej odpowiedzi nie mogłeś znaleźć? - szepnęła wściekle. - I czemu nie odpisałeś mi nic? - zapytała teraz z nutą zawodu.

Śmierciożerca popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem.

\- Wysłałam ci zaproszenie na urodziny.

\- Dawno nie byłem w domu. Nie wiedziałem - popatrzył na nią jakby coś chciał powiedzieć coś ważnego, ale po chwili zrezygnował i dodał tylko - Wszystkiego najlepszego.

\- Dzięki - odpowiedziała, za co została popchnięta znów na ścianę. - Co ci odwa... - znów zatkał usta jej ręką.

\- Nie przychodź tutaj sama, Hartell. I... uważaj na siebie - szepnął, a potem szybko wyszedł z zaułku.

Sally zerknęła zza ściany i zauważa jak Snape zbliża się do trzech gości stojących pod Białym Wiwernem. Wszyscy chyba byli ze Slytherinu i z tego co kojarzyła mieli dość skrajne poglądy. Gdy zniknęli w pubie, żwawo skierowała się na Pokątną do pola deportacji, płacąc dwa sykle za skorzystanie z niego.

\- Kurwa, Snape. Co się dzieje? - zaklęła, rzucając torbę na podłogę i się na łóżko.

\- Elsie, to ty?! - usłyszała krzyk ze strony kuchni.

\- Tak mamo! - odkrzyknęła.

\- Weź wyprowadź psa na spacer!


	5. Chapter 4

**3 sierpień 1980**

Ciągle czuję stęchliznę i krew. Choć się wykąpałam i przebrałam w łazience, na tyłach tej bazy aurorskiej już jakiś czas temu. Teraz siedzę w głównym pomieszczeniu. Tu mam czekać, aż rodzice mnie odbiorą, choć jestem pełnoletnia i w czarodziejskim, i mugolskim świecie od ponad miesiąca.

Trochę już czekam, ale jest w końcu czwarta nad ranem. Pewnie jeszcze śpią albo po prostu nie ogarniają.

Przyglądam się pewnej rodzinie, choć oni mnie nawet nie zauważają. Płaczą, ściskając to zmasakrowane ciało. I czuję, że powinnam coś powiedzieć. Lecz na razie tylko badam wzrokiem surową minię jej ojca, którego po raz pierwszy widzę. Skupiam na nim całą uwagę, choć tak naprawdę gówno mnie on obchodzi - po prostu staram się ignorować szloch jej matki.

Jej mama tak strasznie płacze. Ma twarz całą czerwoną i spuchniętą. Glie wyciera co chwile jedwabną chusteczką.

Jednorazówki są moim zdaniem dużo bardziej higieniczne i w ogóle lepsze, ale nikt o nich nie słyszał pewnie w tej czysto-krwistej rodzinie.

Ona miała pójść w jej ślady - być magomedyczką. W sumie ja też, ale jakoś przestałam się starać i trochę nie poszły mi egzaminy. Bo to było po prostu zbyt cudowne być przeciętniakiem na zaklęciach. Móc siedzieć w koncie i nie być jedną z ulubionych uczennic. Choć profesor Banach była, ale jej odejście dało mi tyle swobody… Opuściłam się trochę we wszystkim. Profesorowie, co prawda, patrzyli na mnie karcąco na na prawie każdej lekcji, lecz w końcu przestali. I… to głupie – nazywanie wszystkich profesorami w Hogwarcie - wątpię żeby ktokolwiek, może oprócz Dumbledore, miał taki tytuł naukowy. Raz prawi trafiłam do niego na dywanik, na piątym roku . Gdy dałam dla naszego naszego opiekuna domu głowę w słoiku z formaliną. Głowę opiekuna rzecz jasna. Ale należała się mu nauczka za zlewanie mnie przez te wszystkie lata. Za zlewanie wszystkich, którzy nie mieli wybitnych na jego przedmiocie. Gorszy był od Slughorna, który wmanewrował mnie w potyczki Gryfonów i Ślizgonów przez dawanie horrendalnej ilości punktów Snapeowi za korepetycje, których nie chciałam i nie potrzebowałam, na tym samym, moim piątym roku... choć akurat to wyszło na dobre.

Pieprzony Berry w końcu odchodził, więc to była ostatnia okazja. Po wszystkim zrobiliśmy imprezę u chłopaków, gdzie pierwszy raz się naprawdę upiłam.

Po prostu nienawidzę nauczycieli, a co najmniej ich nie lubię. Większości to wredni, narcystyczni idioci, którym nie udało się dostać na wymarzone studia. Może z wyjątkiem McGonagall.

Choć transmutacja jakoś nigdy nie była mi potrzebna, to zapisałam się do niej na koło. Ta kobieta miała jaja. Szczególnie po lekcjach. To ona nauczyła mnie transmutacji czasowej właśnie na zajęciach dla zainteresowanych. Dzięki temu głowa stała się popiersiem mojego kochanego opiekuna, a całą aferę wytłumaczono przemęczeniem profesora. Zostały mi po tym zdjęcia, które wyszły przecudowne. Bo tak w ogóle, to odkryłam, że w myślodewni można robić też zdjęcia. Mam więc cały album pod łóżkiem w domu.

Nie czuję żalu, nie czuję nic, spoglądając na ciało. A to przecież nie tak, że się nienawidziłyśmy. Mieszkałyśmy przecież razem od trzeciego roku w dormitorium, kiedy jej rodzina stwierdziła, że będzie w Hogwarcie bezpieczniejsza. A nawet przez piąty i szósty rok w pokoju numer dziesięć o okropnie pomarańczowych ścianach, które aż raziły. Do szkoły przybyło wtedy wielu uczniów, by po dwóch latach jednak się wynieść z Anglii. Wtedy nasz pokój się rozpadł i żyłyśmy prawie całkowicie oddzielnie. Choć zajmowałyśmy przeciwległe łóżka i nigdy nie było między nami jakiś większych kłótni, to gdy prostu poszłyśmy innymi drogami, nie żałowałam rozluźnienia z nią kontaktów. Moje poglądy stały się inne przez ten ostatni rok, a jej chyba się nie zmieniły. Nie chciało mi się starać o nią, o przyjaźń czy cokolwiek, jeśli ona dawała coś, co można zakwalifikować jako arystokratyczną uprzejmość.

Nigdy nie byłyśmy sobie szczególnie blisko, ale przecież żyłyśmy w zupełnie innych światach. Mugolaczka i córka znanej magomedyczki. Do dziś nie wiem, czym zajmuje się jej ojciec, a zerkając na jej brata, stojącego kilka kroków dalej, nie mogę przypomnieć sobie jego imienia. Widzę go dopiero trzeci raz w życiu. Wcześniej tylko mijał mi na peronie taszcząc jej kufer. Na ulicy nawet nie rozpoznałabym go. Nie mam pamięci ani do imion, ani do twarzy.

Natomiast jej starszej siostry nie ma. Pewnie jest w Niemczech. Lub we Francji, czy innej, spokojniejszej części czarodziejskiej Europy. Po pogrzebie zapewne oni też wyjadą.

Zawsze chciała być skremowana. Jej rodzice o tym chyba nie wiedzą. Pisanie testamentu nawet jej nie przeszło przez myśl w najbardziej mrocznej fazie po kupionym na lewo alkoholu. A miała je mocne. Ja podobno raz też, ale tego nie pamiętam. Po tym ograniczyłam, czy raczej nauczyłam się pić. Jedno uchlanie się i gadanie o Werterze, którego kocha moja sąsiadka z mugolskiej części świata, wystarczało mi.

Ale i tak pewnie ją skremują, bo nawet włosów nie da się już odtworzyć. Jej największego kompleksu, choć ochroniarz, gdy nimi zakręciła i uśmiechnęła się ponętnie, zgodził się bez wahania do kupienia nam wódki.

\- Ona umarła szybko – mówię nie całkiem swoim głosem, odkrywając ze zdziwieniem, że stoję przy ciele.

Pochłaniam teraz ich całą uwagę. Kochają i nienawidzą mnie w tej chwili. Bo jestem ostatnim jej przekazem i nie jestem nią. I jestem przecież szlamą.

Gdyby nie ja, nie pół-krwisty Leo, nikt ją nie uznałby za zdrajczynię krwi. Gdyby nie moje mugolskie, szlamowate nazwisko…, tak pewnie myślą.

\- Prawie nic nie czuła…

Wręcz spijają słowa z moich ust, a ja w głowie nadal słyszę krzyki. Jej krzyki zza kamiennej ściany. Świsty rzucanych zaklęć, gdy kończyli nad nią zabawę, a mnie ciągnięto po zakrwawionej, brudnej posadzce.

Ona była wręcz pedantką. Nie umiała wyobrazić sobie dnia bez mycia głowy, a leżała trzy dni z zatęchłym lochu z trupami. Kurwa! Zamknięcie jej w tym zasyfionym lochu było już cholerną przesadą!

\- Prosiła, bym przekazała, że bardzo państwa kocha…, kochała.

Jeszcze żyła, gdy przybyli aurorzy, a ja głaskałam ją po lewym, ocalałym kciuku, nadal rycząc i panikując, lecz kłamiąc, że wszystko będzie okay, że przeżyje i pojedzie razem z Megan i Margi do Stanów na podryw.

\- Żeby państwo się nie martwili. Trzymała się mocno. Nie dała się złamać…

"Mam gdzieś ich całą wojnę" – krzyczała przez kraty – "Wolę dawać dupy. Wolę być ich kurwą… Słyszycie?! Będę wasza, ale przestańcie! Wypuście mnie! Oddam..."

\- To bohaterka...

Ktoś podchodzi i odciąga mnie. Dają mi kolejny pomarańczowy kocyk. Ktoś inny wręcz wmusza we mnie następną serie eliksirów.

Przypomina mi się Leo, gdy łykał podobne serie trzy razy dziennie. Tyle, że na masę. A po chwili robił pompki czy inne ćwiczenia na rzeźbę. To ciało zabrali już. Został rodzina C… Claudi i Noela. Noel…

Ktoś mnie ciągnie i popycha. Noel. Claudia, Ja, Leo i Noel. Tylko my zostaliśmy w obozie. Claudi nie chciało się iść do miasta i nie chciała zostać sama z Leo. Wiec namówiłam Noela, żebyśmy z nimi zostali. Bo poruszaliśmy się dwójkami. Chłopak i dziewczyna. Adam to wymyślił, żeby nas niby chronić, bo trochę niebezpiecznie - Czarny Kutas, choć ucichł, był wciąż nie pojmany - i by nas – dziewczyn – nikt nie zaczepiał. Co rano losowaliśmy sobie partnerów...

Noel, Claudia i Leo. Jak ja powiem o tym reszcie?!

Na początku graliśmy w karty, ale pogoda była po prostu za dobra, by siedzieć tak po prostu. Chłopaki poszli się kąpać w rzeczce, a ja z Klaudią zostałam na brzegu, wygrzewając się jak dwie kotki w słońcu i czytając. Klaudia chyba biografię jakiegoś zespołu, a ja o detektywie. Strasznie nic mi się nie chciało i przysypiałam trochę. Obiecałam jednak Milly oddać jak najszybciej książkę, bo była z mugolskiej biblioteki, do której nie miałam wstępu, jak przez przypadek smok z książki zaczął ziać ogniem na około. No, ale to było przed Hogwartem i magia, choć pragnęłam bardzo, żeby istniała, nadal była bardziej bajką niż rzeczywistością.

Teraz też leżę. Na jakieś…, na czymś. Wyciągam ręce przed siebie. Tak śmiesznie wirują. I chętnie napiłam się bym piwa. Przy ognisku sączyłam ostatnio jakieś mugolskie o nazwie „Druid". Śmialiśmy się, że jest idealne pasuje.

Piwo było tanie i dobre...

Coś się mnie pytają. Przecież nie powiem, jak… Noela zabili pierwszego. Przecież to był jeszcze dzieciak… On zawsze, jak ktoś nawet... przysiadał się w bibliotece, jakiś zarozumiały gryfon czy inny..., to siadał przy nas...

\- Spokojnie – jakaś pani mnie głaszcze po włosach.

\- Chcę do mamy – dlaczego to mówię? Do mamy chciałam ostatni raz jak miałam siedem lat.

\- Mama będzie później, ale mi możesz powiedzieć wszystko – mów pani spokojnie.

Przez jakiś czas próbuję na nią patrzeć, ale robi mi się niedobrze. Źle widzę i boli mnie głowa. Podkurczam nogi i przechylam się się na prawy bok.

\- Mi możesz powiedzieć – odzywa znów się ta pani, a ja czuję złość. Tylko dziwnie cichą we mnie.

Nieznacznie się odsuwam od głosu i postanawiam zasnąć. Niech się pierdoli, ja chcę tylko do mamy...

...

„To było tylko siedem Cruciatusów. Na przemian z dwiema klątwami, których nie znam. Nie usłyszałam ich nazw, bo ból... zagłuszał wszystko - wyznała na koniec wywiadu, cała roztrzęsiona mimo eliksirów uspokajających.

Sam-Wiesz-Kto wznowił ataki ze zdwojoną siłą. Znaleziono jeszcze dwadzieścia trzy martwe osoby, a ponad pięćdziesiąt wciąż pozostaje poszukiwanych. Na razie tylko udało się Sally. Cała poraniona, zachowała życie, lecz straciła trójkę najlepszych przyjaciół na swych oczach. Ciągle też czeka na wiadomości o swojej rodzinie, zaatakowanej również pod koniec lipca. Ile jeszcze będzie ministerstwo tolerować bestialstwo Śmierciożerców? Ile potrzeba śmierci takich młodych, zdolnych i niezłomnych?

Rita Skeeter"

\- To straszne, James.

\- Co? - rozczochrany brunet podniósł głowę znad kołyski.

\- Te ataki – Lily wskazała na gazetę, lekko oburzona tym, że mąż jej nie słuchał. - Przecież jak Harry będzie miał urodziny, to w gazetach będą pojawiać się same wypominki!

\- Oj, może nie będzie tak źle. Możesz mi pomóc z tym – wskazał na małą karuzelę.

\- Miałeś przyczepić przed powrotem ze szpitala – zganiła lekko męża Lily, na co on posłał jej ten szczególny uśmiech, który zawsze ją rozbrajał. - Och, no dobrze. Pokaż to - przekręciła oczami i spojrzała z czułością na swojego małego synka, który spał słodko w kołysce, nieświadomy braku umiejętności praktyczno-technicznych ojca.


	6. Chapter 5

**18 marzec 1981**

To był naprawdę ładny dzień. Czy raczej jego początek. Słońce leniwie wschodziło, a jego pierwsze promienie rozbijające się o nieliczne chmury tworzyły widok godny jakiś kiczowatych pocztówek. Powietrze było rześkie i świeże.

Mimo, że zima jeszcze trwała, dziś nawet o poranku było przyjemnie ciepło i Severus uciekając zdążył się już nieźle napocić w ciężkich, czarnych szatach.

W szeregach Czarnego Pana był zdrajca. Zdrajca dość na tyle blisko niego, że musiał teraz uciekać przed trzema aurorami i, jakże nie inaczej, Blackiem.

Biegli pomiędzy ulicami magicznej części Arbroath, ale to im nie przeszkadzało rzucać klątw na lewo i prawo. Choć powstrzymywali się przed tymi, co mogłyby wywołać trwałe skutki. Mieszkańcy jednak, jeśli już nie spali, chowali się do pobliskich budynków, wiedząc tylko choćby słaby blask zaklęć.

 _To jest myśl –_ pomyślał Snape i przyśpieszył, skręcając w lewo, gdy kolejna klątwa świsnęła mu koło ucha. Najbliższe miejsce, otwarte już, czy raczej jeszcze, o tej porze, była mała knajpa. Może nie miała najlepszej renomy, lecz za to niskie ceny, które obejmowały również wynajęcie całkiem przyzwoitych pokoi na pierwszym piętrze i trochę lepszych na drugim. Przybytek ten nazywał się „Trzeci Leprikon" i znajdował się niecałe sto stup od niego, za kolejnym zakrętem.

Sapiąc wpadł do środka i skierował się ku schodom. Na piętrze czterech goniących go durni nie powinno rzucać klątwami na lewo i prawo. Może zdąży wtedy złapać oddech i się deportować. Albo będzie miał całkowicie przesrane.

Przeskakując po trzy stopnie naraz swoimi długimi nogami i ledwo się nie przewracając wbiegł na pierwsze piętro. Schody na kolejne znajdowały się po drugiej stronie korytarza. Nie czekając na nic puścił się do nich biegiem, planując teleportować się gdzieś, gdzie nie będzie tak na widoku.

Nagle podłoga zatrzęsła się pod nim, gdy klątwa uderzyła w schody, odrywając kilka ostatnich stopni, po których biegł dosłownie półtora sekundy temu. Usłyszał jak Black klnie, a portier zaczyna drzeć się na aurorów. Odetchnął, podnosząc różdżkę. Miał już rzucać zaklęcie teleportacji, gdy coś wyrwało mu różdżkę z ręki. Spojrzał z niedowierzaniem za kawałkiem buka i ujrzał poobijaną dziewczynę w drzwiach do trzeciego pokoju od końca pokoje dalej.

\- Kurwa – zdążył zaklną, zanim żółta klątwa uderzyła w niego, rzucając na ścianę.

…

\- Kurwa – zaklął Syriusz i spojrzał z wyrzutem na Dave. Jak mieli teraz do cholery złapać Smarkerusa?

Podbiegł jeszcze do nich jakiś gość, klnąc i krzycząc, a zanim kolejny z jakąś kobietą wzywającą Merlina. Steven trzema sprawnymi ruchami nadgarstka naprawił pośpiesznie i prowizorycznie schody, gdy z góry usłyszeli huk. Wbiegli szybko cała czwórką na piętro, lecz ujrzeli tylko kolejne rozwalone schody i leżącą pod ścianą dziewczynę w przykrótkiej mugolskiej piżamie.

Steven podbiegł do niej szybko, by sprawdzić czy żyje, klnąc cicho. Jej ręce były całe w siniakach. Zanim jej jednak dotknął, ocknęła się i spojrzała na nich trochę nieprzytomnie.

\- Pobiegł do góry… - wychrypiałą, ocierając stróżkę krwi, lecącą jej z nosa.

\- Steven zostań z nią – zarządził Mark i razem z Davem i Syriuszem ruszyli na drugi piętro, szybko naprawiając schody.

...

\- Spokojnie, Syriszu. Dorwiemy go następnym razem – pocieszał Blacka Dave, gdy schodzili na parter, gdzie przy barze siedział Steven z dziewczyną.

\- Mam zeznania – zamachał do nich arkuszem papierów.

\- Bez Veritaserum? - zdziwił się Mark.

\- Nie mogę przyjmować żadnych eliksirów przez półtora miesiąca. Zalecenie lekarza. Jego dane macie w formularzach – odpowiedział krnąbrne, wstając z taboretu. - Panowie pozwolą, że się oddalę – uśmiechnęła się krzywo, ale Mark zagrodził jej drogę.

\- Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że nie pomogłaś mu uciec? - spytał, na co tylko prychnęła i spróbowała go wyminąć, lecz złapał ją za ramię, przez co zachwiała się, lecz chwilę potem energicznie wyrwała.

\- To Elsie Hartell. Ofiara trzydzieste… - przerwał Steve, gdy cedrowa różdżka zaczęła mu się wbijać w tętnicę.

\- Nie jestem ofiarą – szepnęła groźnie dziewczyna, trzymając za przód szaty. - Jeszcze żyję i nieźle dowalę temu Lordowi Kutasowi i całej jego armii. Rozumiesz? - auror skinął niepewnie głową, na co Hartell puściła go i odwróciła się do pozostałych aurorów. Cała trójka mierzyła w nią różdżkami. - I wolę jak się do mnie zwraca Sally – powiedziała spokojniej, po czym przeszła przez bar i wzięła butelkę alkoholu. - Biorę czystą, Greg! - krzyknęła w stronę zaplecza.

Aurorzy patrzyli jak znika na piętrze.

\- Prze wojnę każdemu odbija – skwitował Mark. - Wracajmy do bazy – zarządził.

\- Black, idziesz? - klepnął Dave kolegę w bark.

\- Ja... ja ją skądś znam – powiedział nagle Syriusz wciąż gapiąc się na schody.

\- Pewnie z Hogwartu ją kojarzysz. Spadajmy, Syri – Dave pociągnął go lekko za ramię, a po chwili w „ Trzecim Leprikonie" jedynymi śladami po czwórce aurorów były lekko krzywawe schody.

…

Zimny pot zebrał się na karku Severusa, gdy leżał związany pod łóżkiem. Czekał już dobre kilkanaście minut i zaczął się zastanawiać czy nie lepiej było, gdyby złapali go aurorzy z Blackiem. Miałby wtedy nadzieję, że albo Czarny Pan, albo Dumbledore jakoś go wyciągną.

Bo niby widział Sally jakieś pół roku temu i wszystko było wtedy OK, ale był wciąż, a przynajmniej oficjalnie, wiernym śmierciożercą, a ona widziała do czego zdolni są jego pokroju. A zaklęcia spoza podstawy programowej, które na nim użyła, wskazywały jasno, że na bank nie jest OK. I chyba jej trochę odwaliło, patrzac na jej zachowanie.

Drzwi lekko zaskrzypiały, a on ujrzał dwie nagie stopy wchodzące do pokoju.

Czyli Hartell zajmie się nim osobiście, nie dzieląc nawet z kundlem. To chyba powinno go jakoś pocieszyć, ale no cóż… było źle, a nawet chujowo. Zawsze była dosyć porywcza i pamiętał, jak za szkolnych czasów ciężko mu było wybić jej z głowy durne pomysły, choć może zemsta na śmierciożercy za śmierć rodziny i przyjaciół miała w sobie trochę logiki.

\- Teraz się zabawimy, Snape – oznajmiła dziewczyna, wyciągając go spod łóżka płynnym ruchem jasnej różdżki, a ciemniejszą odkładając na biurko, gdzie leżała jego własna.

W końcu mógł się jej przyjrzeć i zobaczyć jak się zmieniła przez ten wcale nie długi czas. Najbardziej rzucała się zmiana oprawek okularów z dużych niebieskich na prostokątne czarne, które dodawały jej lat i powagi oraz wychudzenie. Zmieniło się też coś w jej ruchach, a spojrzenie miała bardziej ostre, wyzywające. Przypominała eliksir, który miął zaraz wybuchnąć.

Podeszła do niego i kucnęła, przypatrując się mu.

\- W chowanego – powiedziała patrząc na niego.

W umyśle śmierciożercy nagle pojawiły się najróżniejsze interpretacje „chowanego". Czy go zakopie po prostu żywcem pod ziemią? Czy wpierw go potnie, a każdą część ciała umiejscowi gdzie indziej? Prawie cztery lata w szkole, w których utrzymywał z nią kontakt, pokazały mu, że jest kreatywna, a eksperymenty to dla niej niezła zabawa. Dodatkowo czas spędzony w kręgu podwładnych Czarnego Pana działał bardzo sugestywnie na wyobrażenie o sposobach użycia niepozornych zaklęć w bardzo ciekawy sposób, więc po prostu… zaczął się trochę bać.

\- Pamiętasz – odezwała się po dobrych kilku chwilach – jak poprosiłam cię o w miarę szybką i w miarę bezbolesną śmierć? - spytała, a on po chwili kiwnął głową. - Zrobiłbyś to?

Śmierciożerca zastanowił się. Z kobietami było tak, że czasem nie wiedział czy istnieje poprawna odpowiedź. Postanowił skinąć głową, na co ona się uśmiechnęła, ale w jakiś dziwny sposób, przez co zastanowił się, czy jest w niej jeszcze coś mu znanego.

\- Zdejmę ci knebel z ust. Nie będziesz krzyczał. Połkniesz to, co ci dam,a potem znowu cię zaknebluję, a ty nie będziesz protestował. Zrozumiano?

Tu odpowiedź nasuwała się jedna, ale jej konsekwencje nie były pewne. Niechętnie skinął głową po raz kolejny. Sally podciągnęła go do góry, aż znalazł się w pozycji półsiedzącej i oparła go o skraj twardego łóżka. Zdjęła mu knebel i włożyła trzy pastylki do ust. Popił je grzecznie podstawioną wodą.

\- Bardzo ładnie – dziewczyna pochwaliła go, jak pierwszaka, który rzucił przyniósł jej do sprawdzenia esej z zaklęć. Zawsze miała w sobie coś z nauczycielki.

I... nic więcej nie pamięta.

…

Snape usnął niczym niemowlę. Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę i postanowiła nie kneblować go na razie. Nie chrapał, a bała się że może się przez ten knebel jeszcze jej udusić.

Decyzję przechwycenia go podjęła spontanicznie, niepewna czy chce go zabić, torturować, czy pomóc.

\- Co ja mam teraz z tobą zrobić? - spytała nieprzytomnego mężczyzny, po czym usiadła na niewygodnym łóżku chowając twarz w dłonie. Wzięła głęboki chałat powietrza i rzuciła okiem na zegarek. Dochodziła siódma.

\- Boże, niech to będzie dobra decyzja – powiedziała patrząc się gdzieś w stronę sufitu.

Schowała Snapa pod łóżko i ruszyła do łazienki na korytarzu. Plan był. I zakładał na razie dzień najzwyklejszy na świecie.

...

Nie wiedział kiedy się ocknął. Było ciemno, duszno i ciągle się o coś obijał. Oddychał głęboko przez usta, szczęśliwie odkrywając, że nie ma knebla, choć więzy i zaklęcia nadal trzymały resztę jego ciała w unieruchomieniu, co było bardzo niewygodne. Szczególnie, że zaczął go swędzieć nos.

Z zewnątrz dochodziły go jakieś dźwięki. Jakby sapanie i trzask łamanych gałęzi.

\- Halo?! - krzyknął, po parunastu minutach. - Słyszy mnie ktoś?!

Nie było żadnego odzewu. Jedyne to co się zmieniło, że miał mniej tlenu. Postarał uspokoić oddech i oddychać też płyciej.

 _Może jestem już w piekle –_ zastanowił się, ale szybko odrzucił tę hipotezę. Tam jednak pewnie mieli już dla niego jakieś ciekawsze atrakcje i przede wszystkim nie musiałby oddychać. _Czyli żyję –_ stwierdził, nie będąc pewnym czy powinien się cieszyć.

Rozmyślania przerwało mu burczenie jego własnego brzucha a uczucie głodu zdominowało wszystko. Gdy myślał, że być gorzej nie może, odkrył inne niecierpiące zwłoki potrzeby ciała.

 _Niech się w końcu to skończy. Albo zacznie_ – zapragnął po kolejnych kilku minutach i… obijanie ustało.

Coś wielkiego wbiło mu się w plecy, aż zajęczał, a po krótkiej chwili słabe światło wpadło do pomieszczenia.

…

\- Trzymałaś mnie w plecaku?! - zakrzyknął oburzony.

\- Nie zadawaj głupich pytań, Snape – zganiła go szybko Sally stojąca do niego tyłem.

Severus w końcu ulżywszy sobie, schował interes pod szatę i wyszedł zza drzewa. Hartell siedziała dyplomatycznie tyłem do niego, lecz z różdżką w ręce. Podszedł do niej i zabrał się do pałaszowania suchej bułki, popijając ją zimną wodą. Na granicy jego umysłu krążyła myśl, że to wszystko może być mocno zakrapiane jakimś wymyślnym eliksirem, ale był po prostu zbyt głodny, by brać to pod uwagę.

\- Każda ważniejsza czarodziejska osada jest otoczona polem nadzorującym teleportację i podłączona do biura aurorów - zaczęła Sally. - Mają jakieś specjalne urządzenie, które wykrywa sygnaturę Lorda Kutasa – Severus zakrztusił się w tym momencie, na co szczerze walnęła go kilka razy w plecy. - To coś jest w waszych tatuażach – dodała. - W zależności od ilości Śmierciożerców i dyżurującego wysyłają aurorów na łowy.

\- A skąd to wiesz?

\- Przyśpieszony kurs pseudoaurorski. Zapisałam się do OSy. Ochotniczej Straży – dodała wyjaśniając. - Mają fajne ulotki, z świetną szatą graficzną. Taką żółto-czarną.

\- I co teraz będziesz robiła? Latała i wymachiwała różdżką jak Black?

\- Nie. Wyrzucili mnie wczoraj. Niby mam problemy z… powiedzmy używkami i nie chciałam gadać z psychologiem -odpowiedziała wymijającym tonem.

\- Jaki używki? - spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Wzięłaś to cholerne świństwo od tej rozpuszczonej...?!

\- Musisz iść jeszcze dziesięć metrów prosto – przerwała mu, zmieniając temat. - Potem możesz bezpiecznie się teleportować. Ja się będę zbierać, bo zamkną mi sklep.

\- Hartell, co ty... - zaczął oburzony.

\- Na razie Snape – wstała, nie słuchając go wcale.

Podniosła szybko plecak z ziemi i zaczęła iść w stronę miasteczka.

\- Zniszczysz sobie wątrobę! Cały układ trawienny... i oddechowy! - zawołał za nią.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jakie są proste zaklęcia regenerujące – odpowiedziała i ruszyła przed siebie spokojnym truchtem.


	7. Chapter 6

**20 marca 1981**

W sumie. Nie piła tak wiele, ani nie paliła. Nadużywania tylko trochę mugolskich środków nasennych.

Gdy po ponad miesiącu wypuścili ją spod obserwacji psychiatrycznej, na której zachowywała się zresztą wzorowo, łamiąc się w idealnych momentach i w idealnych momentach trzymając, zobaczyła prawie od razu ulotkę OSy.

Prawie, bo zdążyła jeszcze naprawdę załamać się, ale już w samotności i w łóżku rodziców, patrzeć na noże w kuchni i ryczeć, aż w końcu zalać się w trupa, cudem nie przedawkowując alkoholu.

Bo nie miała rodziny, a jej trójkę przyjaciół torturowany i zabito na jej oczach. Bo nawet jej pies nie żył, tylko leżał na tyłach domu, dopóki nie wybiegła tam szlochając spazmatycznie, nie znalazła go i nie zakopała pod tują.

Potem znalazła ulotkę OSy. Krzykliwą i żółto-czarną. Usprzątnęła dom, zamykając wszystkie ubrania, książki, biżuterię, czy nawet garnki jej mamy i miskę Muszki w nowej skryte u Gringotta. Wynajęła dom, a następnie tani pokój w "Trzecim Leprikonie". Jako, że prawie cały dzień spędzała na kursie i miała zapewnione tam jedzenie oraz niewielki żołd nie musiała myśleć jakoś szczególnie o braku pieniędzy, nawet spłacając kredyt po rodzicach.

Mogła skupić się na dokształcaniu w zaklęciach, kursie i ogniu nienawiści, który podsycała codziennie, aż pochłonął ja całą.

Była idealna na kursie. Szybka, spostrzegawcza, a jej zaklęcia miały większą moc niż zwykle.

I w sumie za to ją wywalili. Za perfekcyjną nienawiść.

To nie jest zdrowe, panno Hartell - powiedział twardo Shacklebolt, który prowadził kurs, gdy ją wezwał siedemnastego marca.

Próbował być dla niej w sumie miły, co tylko ją denerwowało i przez zaciśnięte zęby później odparła, że nie zamierza iść do żadnego psychologa. On natomiast uznał, że minęło za mało czasu od ataków 31 lipca, by mogła brać dalej udział w kursie.

Po usłyszeniu tego po prostu wróciła do hotelu, po drodze zdobywając jeszcze mugolskiej tabletki nasenne i po prostu poszła spać.

Obudził ją huk na korytarzu. Automatycznie wybiegła w samej piżamie,obezwładniała szybko Snape'a, ukryła go, rozwaliła schody na drugie piętro i oszołomiła siebie.

Gdy wróciła do pokoju po złożeniu fałszywych zeznań, chciała odpłacić za wszystko, co zrobiono jej rodzinie, przyjaciołom i jej samej. A Snape, był jednym z śmierciożerców, zasłużył sobie z pewnością na wszystko.

A teraz się zabawimy - mówiła, wyciągając go spod łóżka, a ręka jej ani drgnęła, choć w środku Sally płonęła nienawiść, żądza mordu… Sama stwierdziłaby w tamtym momencie, że oszalała, gdyby się tylko nad tym chwilę zastanowiła.

Chowany był cudną torturą, wymyśloną się w mgnieniu chwili w jej umyśle, długotrwałą i niezmierne bolesną. Wystarczyło tylko wyciszyć pokój i karmić się cierpieniem oraz strachem.

Ale przecież znała Snape. Sam był półkrwi, kochał się w szlamie i z nią, też szlamą, jak na niego można powiedzieć, że przyjaźnił.

Zadała więc mu głupie pytanie, nawiązując do ich ostatniego wspólnego powrotu z Hogwartu, niby dając mu szansę, choć w głębi wiedząc, że każda odpowiedź Severusa tylko ją bardziej wzburzy.

Może gdyby tabletki nasenne leżały trochę bardziej w lewo, może gdyby Shacklebolt nie zrobił tej całej przemowy o różnicach między aurorami a śmierciożercami i humanizmie, albo wspomnienie babci i historii o miłosierdziu, to nie zatrzymała by różdżki i z dziwnym uśmiechem rzucił pierwsze płytkie, tnące zaklęcie.

Pomogła uciec śmierciożercy, licząc na jego nawrócenie.

Co ja zrobiłam… - szeptała gorączkowo, patrząc na Pokątną w zielonej poświacie. - Co ja zrobiłam…? Przecież pozwoliłam mu dalej mordować ...- szeptała, patrząc na ogromnego węża na niebie, zanim rzuciła pierwsze zaklęcie i ruszyła do obrony.

…

"Ataki zaczęły się w piątek, niedługo po godz. 21 w sześciu różnych punktach jednocześnie. W pobliżu placu teleportacji na Pokątnej zginęło co najmniej 40 osób. Świadkowie mówią, że śmierciożercy…"

...

* * *

 **#prayforParis**


	8. Chapter 7

**31 paźdźernik 1981**

Najgenialniejszą taktyką, jaką dotąd widział, było zapewnienie rozrywki. A rodzice potrafili być naprawdę kreatywni, gdy to miało dać ich pociechom kolejny dzień marnego życia.

Śmierciożercom się to podobało. Tak bardzo, aż zaczęło to denerwować Czarnego Pana.

Dumbledore tylko pochylił głowę.

\- Każda wojna niesie śmierć niewinnych, Severusie – odrzekł smutno starzec.

I wtedy zawiódł się na nim po raz pierwszy. Po raz pierwszy odkąd przybył z prośbą o ratowanie Lily, oczywiście.

\- Ale wystarczyłaby tylko garstka ludzi. Zaszliśmy by ich od…

\- Jedną rzecz już ci obiecałem, nie bądź zachłanny. Nie mogę posyłać Zakonu na potyczki, a ty nie masz nic już do zaoferowania za te kilka marnych żyć – zagnił go surowo dyrektor, wskazując wzrokiem na drzwi.

Na granicy antyteleportacyjnej zobaczył jeszcze Hagrida taszczącego wielkie dynie do zamku.

…

Gdy przybył na miejsce nikogo nie zastał. Zapadała już jednak noc i na północ co chwilę pojawiała się różnokolorowa łuna. Ruszył szybkim, sztywnym krokiem w tamtą stronę, a z każdym krokiem czuł jak powietrze gęstnieje od buzującej w niej magii.

Nie podobało mu się to.

Są momenty w życiu, nieliczne, ale z niewyobrażalną mocą sprawczą. Są momenty które zmieniają wszystko.

Gdyby tylko mógł uciekł by. Z Lily, ukryłby ją w bezpiecznym miejscu z jej synem. Wziąłby nawet durnego Pottera. Później po prostu poczekałby aż Dumbledore i Czarny Pan pozabijają się nawzajem. Jednak znak i przysięga skutecznie go więziły, choć przecież całe życie dążył przecież do wolności. Być z dala od chlejącego ojca i napadów matki. Być odseparowanym od wszystkich prostaków typu Potter & Black Sp. z o. mózgownicą.

Czarna magia była kluczem do tego. Taka łatwa, taka prosta, taka pociągająca. Karmił ją swoim bólem i duszącym uczuciem uwięzienia. Lecz to ona w końcu poprowadziła go w największe okowy.

Jeśli wygra Voldemort będzie jego własnością, dopóki ten się nie znudzi i rzuci na niego Avadę albo naśle kogoś czy coś. Jeśli wygra Dumbledore..., praktycznie wyjdzie na to samo, ale przynajmniej Lily przeżyje. Kibicował więc starcowi, pomimo nienawiści większej niż tą, którą żywił do Czarnego Pana.

Śmierciożercy stali w kręgu. Było ich już niewielu, prawie czterdziestu, choć na początku ataku na ten rejon była ich ponad setka. Mieli się tu zabawić, a potem wracać do obowiązków. Widocznie ta pozostała grupa nie miała w planach niczego naglącego. Jednak to nie zmieniało, że zabawiają tu tydzień za długo. Czarny Pan sądził, że zniszczenie, znaczy opanowanie, terenu zajmie góra dwa dni.

W środku leżała jakaś dziewczyna. Zmasakrowana. Krew zastygała już w niektórych miejscach, farbując je na rudo, w innych świeżo tryskała. Musieli oprócz zaklęć torturujących używać też tych uzupełniających krew, bo inaczej ona dawno by już nie żyła.

Dziewczyna, czy kobieta. Nie potrafił ocenić jej wieku. Nawet twarz miała całą we krwi. Próbowała wstać, gdy nadleciał kolejny Cruciatus. Z gardła wydobył się jej jęk, na co reszta wybuchła śmiechem. Ona dale próbowała wstać. _Uparta_ \- pomyślał. Minimalnie przesunęła się w stronę różdżki, leżącej jakieś trzy cale dalej. Gdy z grymasem przeniosła ciężar na prawą nogę, w tej kość złamana kość przebiła mięśnie i skórę, a ona upadła głucho na ziemię, rozchlapując trochę wokoło krwi i jęcząc cicho. Kolejne Cruciatus już leciało w jej stronę.

\- Rictusempra mojej babci jest mocniejsza, cwelu – warknęła donośne zachrypniętym głosem w stronę rzucającego przed chwilą zaklęcie Śmierciożercy.

Ten, z furią, posłał jej kolejnego, od którego dostała drgawek, a reszta po prostu dalej się śmiała. Severus wszedł do kręgu.

\- Dosyć zabawy– powiedział wyraźnie i ponuro, a reszta Śmierciożerców zamilkła. - Czarny Pan kazał ostatecznie rozprawić się z zdrajcami i szlamami. Dziś.

\- Nnnie! – zduszony krzyk przyprawił go o gęsią skórkę. Czaiło się w nim coś znajomego.

Nie potrafił zrozumieć jak ktoś może być tak głupi, jak może chociażby nie udawać martwego. Szybko rzucił zaklęcie bezdechu, którego nikt nie powinien tu znać i jeśli Zakon ruszyłby się w końcu, można byłoby dziewczynę jeszcze odratować. Jeśli...

\- Idziemy dalej – zarządził ostro.

...

Nad słowami nie da się zapanować. To one częściej kierują nami. Słowa cię wiążą. A kłamstwa zakładają kajdany.

Czyny z przeszłości coraz bardziej wpływają na twoje zachowanie i każą wypowiadać ci słowa.

Budzisz ich nimi. Budzisz w nich nadzieję opowiadając stos bzdur o odwadze, poświęceniu, wspólnocie, przyszłości…

Muszę przyznać, że masz dar do tego.

Młodzi chłopcy, w wieku jeszcze nawet nie Hogwarckim, czy ci, którzy zostali w domach – odważni – by chronić rodzinę, wychodzą, by iść za tobą. Ich ojcowie, ich matki, ciągną za nimi, zostawiając młodsze córki w pomocy sanitarnej. Starsze, rzucają szybko pilnowanie młodszych i szukają krwawej zemsty. To szybka wojna.

Zdaje się, że cała te magiczne miasteczko – rejom 83B - zwariował. To po prostu nie są normalne czasy.

Rejon 83B przestaje być względnie bezpieczny nadzwyczaj szybko, a wy – ledwo ochotnicy w wieku do lat dwudziestu – rozporządzacie wszystkim. Niektóre matki, te, co przynoszą od czasu do czasu jedzenie, pewnie potrafiłyby utrzymać większą dyscyplinę.

Na początku było was tu trzydziestu jeden. Wkrótce, licząc dzieciaki, było was ponad sto pięćdziesiąt osób. Po tygodniu już połowa. Ale wtedy mogłaś się pochwalić, że nie straciliście żadnego nieletniego.

Ty mówisz dalej piękne kłamstwa, idealne na pogrzeby bohaterów. Których naprawdę tu nie brak.

Jednostka 83B pasowała do ogniska, utrzymywania poczucia bezpieczeństwa i piosenek o walecznych aurorach.

Domorosła armia. Domorosły dowódca.

Kto ci dał prawo do rozporządzania na życiem i śmiercią?!

Śmierciożercy nawet nie mieli się tu zbliżyć. Nikt ci nie pozwolił wysyłać kolejnych, nieprzeszkolonych osób na rzeź. Oni nawet nigdy nie rzucili poprawnie niewybaczalnego. Zresztą ty też.

Giną pod twoją komendą. Pod twoją, z racji największego doświadczenia bojowego – aż trzy dni w lochach trzy miesiące temu i kurs pseudoaurorski.

Kiedy widzisz ośmiolatkę, próbującą zaleczyć ranę niewiele starszego chłopaczka, czujesz, jakby nigdy nie miało zabraknąć ciał, do rzucania Śmierciożercom.

Musisz tylko się modlić, by nie wrócili jako duchy. I nie powiedzieli całej taj prawdy o piekle na linii ostrzału.

I nadchodzi ten Dzień.

Zostajesz sama w rejonie 83B z czwórką ludzi z oddziału, dwadzieścia dziewięcioma gówniarzami w bunkrze, siedmioma kalekami – tuż przy wejściu do bunkra i piętnastoma prawie - lub całkiem – dorosłymi, zdolnymi do walki, z czego sześcioro jest po osiemdziesiątce i czworo przed siedemnastką. Nie mogą się deportować, a świstokliki zostały zniszczone jakimś sprytnym zaklęciem tuż przed prawdziwym atakiem.

Reszta ludzi zginęła walcząc lub zginęła uciekając. Kilku po prostu wbiegło pod lecące klątwy. Choć było też trochę szczęśliwców z wioski, którzy przeżyli uciekając, ale to na samym początku.

W nastał Dzień.

Dziewięcioletni chłopaczek, który pomagał, jak potrafił, który tak strasznie przypominał twojego dwunastoletniego brata, choć mieli inny kolor włosów, inne oczy….

Nie masz pojęcia jak uciekł z bunkru i trafił na linie strzałów.

Dziewięcioletni chłopaczek, który nie krzyczy, który chciał obronić wszystkich swą dziecięcą różdżką. Nawet nie masz jak go dobić Avadą. Twoją nową, perfekcyjną Avadą.

Taniec kolorowych świateł bardziej przypomina jakieś dziwne, nadziemne fajerwerki niż bitwę.

Nie jest trudno oberwać. Po chwili możesz przestać kłamać, bo jesteś tylko ty i ci goście w masce.

Płaczesz z bólu i krzyczysz, niech się bawią jak najdłużej, a oni wybuchają śmiechem, na próby twoje próby powstania.

Niech nie idą w stronę bunkra. Teraz modlisz się o cud w następnej minucie i przeciągasz zabawę o kolejne sześćdziesiąt sekund. I o kolejne…

To zabawne, ile jeszcze można zrobić umierając. Jak można mocno się trzymać życia, kiedy z niego obdzierają. Ale ty masz dobrą motywację.

Jeśli jakimś cudem zjawią się aurorzy czy ten mityczny Zakon Feniksa, albo cokolwiek, Prorok napisze o tobie artykuł. Kłamliwy, jak ostatni rok. Kłamliwy, bo powie, że ratowałaś dwadzieścia osiem dzieci w mugolskim bunkrze i szesnastkę ludzi ukrytych dalej, za innymi murami czy skałami. Jeśli...

Białe maski są wokoło. Białe maski mają czas. Nigdzie się nie śpieszą. Nic nie muszą.

 _Nic mnie nie bol_ i – okłamujesz samą siebie, a jest to coś co udoskonaliłaś do perfekcji. Byłabyś znakomitą aktorką, gdybyś tylko przeżyła.

….

Syriusz był z rodziny Black. I nic nie mogło tego zmienić. Ani przydział do Gryffindoru, ani ucieczka z domu do Jamesa, ani wypalenie jego imienia z rodowego gobelinu. W jego krwi płynęła krew Blacków i to ich furię, ich mrok wyssał wraz z mlekiem matki.

\- Nie jestem mrocznym czarodziejem – wyszeptał z iskrą szaleństwa, dzierżąc w dłoni kawałek papieru.

Ciemne, pochyłe pismo, aż raziło go w oczy. Wiedział przecież, że nikt nie może zdradzić.

„Rejon 83B. Pomocy. Spal to."

Stracił kontakt z Regulusem dawno, jeszcze zanim sam skończył Hogward. Lecz pamiętał te litery. Misternie napisane na drzwiach. „R. A. B.". R i B identyczne.

\- Kurwa.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Łapo? - pyta James.

\- Tak, tak. Muszę się tylko przewietrzyć. Naprawdę podziwiam cię stary. Wytrzymać tyle w tych ścianach… - pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, bez problemu okłamując przyjaciela.

\- Muszę przycisnąć Dumbledora bardziej, żeby oddał mi pelerynę. - westchnął ciężko Rogacz. - Dobra idź, widzę jak cię nosi, ale przynieś chociaż kremowe.

\- A może ognistą – uśmiechnął się Syriusz, puszczając oczko i ruszając ku drzwiom.


	9. Chapter 8

**11 kwiecień 1984**

Po ciemności płaszczy nadeszła jasność, od której bolały długo oczy. Nadeszły słowa "cud" i "Potter". Jak się okazało wojna nie pozostawiła tylu bohaterów, ilu powinna. Dziwne jak wielu uciekło po wojnie, choć w ciągu niej ani na chwilę nie opuściło posterunku. Niesamowite jest też to, że największym herosem było roczne dziecko. Bo przeżyło. Choć nikt nie wiedział dokładnie gdzie ono jest, jak się czuje… czy cokolwiek.

Nie miałam dokąd iść. Mój brat był zwykłym, dwunastoletnim mugolskim dzieciakiem, bez krztyny magii. Zginął wraz z rodzicami w rajdzie, dwa dni przed tym, jak trafiłam do lochów. Większość ludzi, których znałam kojarzyłam zbyt z wojną, albo za bardzo się bałam sprawdzać czy jeszcze żyją. A moja dalsza rodzina?

Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, jeśli jesteś mugolakiem i trafiasz w końcu do Hogwartu wszelkie więzi w mugolskiej społeczności się rozluźniają. Choć nawet miło jest się oderwać od czarodziejskiego świata, to zdecydowanie nie fajnie jest siedzieć wśród ludzi, których okłamywało się przez ostatnie kilkanaście lat, a niektóre nocne krzyki przez sen nie da się wytłumaczyć tylko śmiercią rodziców. Zostały mi tylko kłamstwa i zeznania sześciu kalek oraz dwudziestki siódemki dzieci, bo Joel zmarł tego samego dnia, kiedy wspaniali autorzy ruszyli w końcu po nas swe zacne cztery litery.

Gówniarze naprawdę potrafią ubarwiać zeznania. Małe chłystki, którzy w zamian za rodziców i rodzeństwo dostali pełne stypendia naukowe i panią kurator co wtorek w ich nowych, powojennych rodzinach. Ja dostałam laurki (układane w stosik tuż obok stosiku gazet na stoliku przy moim łóżku, gdy byłam w śpiące), niewielką rentę oraz gwarancję ciepłej posadkę w ministerstwie, z której wciąż na mnie czeka. Pokój panował po upadku Lorda Kutasa, choć co prawda nie wszystkich śmierciożerców wyłapano i ciągle toczyły się procesy. Pokątna nabierała blasku, ruch na Nokturnie zelżał. Dzieciaki biegały po ulicach i się śmiały, a ludzie nie znikali w domach wraz z zapadnięciem zmierzchu. A ja się uśmiechałam. Prawie tak ładnie, jakbym naprawdę chciała.

Był jeszcze o mnie artykuł na piątej stronie w Proroku Codziennym. Głownie ze względu na małolaty. Nikt teraz nie chciał słuchać o wojnie, gdy ona się już skończyła. Szczęśliwcy.

Ciągle pamiętam jak krzyczałam w agonii, jak zjawił się On. Rzucił jakieś zaklęcie, niedbałym ruchem różdżki, po którym nie wzięłam oddechu. Umarłam. Przynajmniej ja i reszta śmierciożerców byliśmy o tym przekonani. Potem ocknęłam się na krótką chwilę w prowizorycznej sali szpitalnej. Święty Mung był tyle razy powiększany, że jego ściany zdawały się być trochę przezroczyste. A może to była tylko gorączka i ból? Przeraża mnie to, do czego my - cywilizowani czarodzieje wieku XX - byliśmy zdolni. Do dziś się zastanawiam kim jest, czy był, ten On.

W Świętym Mungu praktycznie dostałam nową wątrobę, nerki i tuningowali mi kilka innych dość ważnych organów dla funkcjonowania organizmu, chociaż wciąż nie prawidłowego - z nogą byłam nawet na mugolskiej rehabilitacji. Wszystko dla bohaterów – zaczynano przygotowywać uroczystości rocznicowe. Co prawda dopiero za trzy miesiące minister miał przemówić przy domu Potterów, ale już za cztery tygodnie miały się rozpocząć wykłady dla Hogwartckiej młodzieży i bankiety dla sponsorów obrony, których jakimś cudem walki ominęły.

Ja po prostu uważam, tak na chłopski rozum, że w Bułgarii czy Egipcie byłoby za ciepło w czarnych, długich płaszczach.

Z pierwszym z spotkań na które mnie „zaproszono" wyprowadziła mnie ochrona. Za atak histerycznego śmiechu. Gdy kilku arystokratów, w tym tleniony blondyn – uniewinniony Malfoj – zabrali oklaski i dyplomy, za wspaniały pomysł ulotek z wezwaniem do śmierciożerców o zaprzestanie walk.

Potem praktycznie siedziałam i jadłam lody na Pokątnej. Przez jakiś tydzień. Nie chciałam iść na studia, choć mogłam się w sumie dostać nawet na magomedycynę ze swoim statusem bohatera i przetrzebionym rocznikiem sześćdziesiąt dwa.

Wróciłam do mugolskiej części Londynu. Dom po rodzicach sprzedałam ludziom, którzy go od mnie wynajmowali. Za to kupiłam miłe mieszkanko w centrum Londynu i wynajęłam pewnej młodej, mugolskiej parze, zostawiając sobie pokój . Brałam niewiele, ale coś się uzbierało i kasę, tak jak oszczędności rodziców i wszystkie pieniądze, co miałam wcześniej, przelałam do Gringotta. Bądź, co bądź gobliny są takie brzydkie, że nikt ich nie ruszy.

Dzięki pokazaniu się na paru bankietach prawie znów uzależniłam się od nikotyny i za dobre sprawowanie dostałam małą podwyżkę renty wojennej, gdyż ilość osób na które przypadała znacząco zmalała. Podejmowałam się wszystkiego w mugolskim świecie, na razie chciałam odpocząć od Ministerstwa, Proroka, społeczeństwa i tych spraw.

Zawsze chciałam wyjechać i zostawić wszystko za sobą, choć teraz nie było niczego zostawiać. Zajęłam się kupnem i sprzedażą nieruchomości w mugolskiej części Londynu, aż nieźle zarobiłam. W zajęło mi to tylko dwa miesiące. Magia jest czasem niesamowicie pomocna. Z trzech mieszkań kasa za wynajem lądowała, co prawda trochę okrężną drogą, w skrytce u goblinów, a ja zrobiłam coś niesamowicie głupiego. Nie powinno się teleportować do miejsc widzianych tylko na zdjęciach. Dobrze, że rozszczepił mi się tylko mały palec w lewej ręce. Trochę gorzej, że niezbyt prosto go przyczepiłam z powrotem.

Potem podróżowałam autostopem i na gapę. Było całkiem spoko, choć musiał użyć paru zaklęć na popaprańcach. Kasę w sumie wytraciłam tylko na przewodników po buszu, rzadziej na jedzenie i nocleg w pseudo hotelu. Zupa z małpy była ponad moje siły, ale na szczęście jestem czarownicą. Mieszkańcy wiosek byli raczej zadowoleni, choć szamani nie zawsze. Lepiej jest ich unikać, bo choć jeden podzielić się może wiedzą, drugi ześle kurewsko straszliwą klątwę. Po jednym nieudanym ataku na mnie zwykle przed spotkaniem z środowiskiem, w którym byli choćby byli początkujący praktykanci magii niekonwencjonalnej, piłam Wielosokowy, który był okropny i kosztowny, ale jakoś mnie ochronił.

Nie wiem jakim cudem wróciłam do Anglii bez malarii czy jakiś dziwnych żuczków pod skórą. Wróciłam, ponieważ musiałam. Koczowniczy tryb życia, choć bardzo pouczający, nie działał najlepiej na mój organizm. Ostatkiem sił teleportowałam się do Świętego Munga, rzygając krwią. Dobrą stroną tego niezbyt dostojnego wejścia, było to, że szybko się mną zajęli.

Ale potrzebowałam czegoś więcej więcej i dlatego wędrowałam teraz korytarzami, pełnych wspomnień o nieżyjących, lekko kulejąc na prawą stronę.

Wejście do Hogwartu było zadziwiająco łatwe. Wystarczył się aportować na granicy i przejść kawałek. A ja stałam się prawdziwą mistrzynią teleportacji i aż dziw bierze, że zaliczałam ją dopiero na początku siódmego roku, razem z poprawiającymi. No, bo po prostu się spóźniłam na pierwsze dwa terminy i to całkowicie wina rodziców.

Jednak w tej chwili schodziłam w dół schodami w poszukiwaniu klasy eliksirów, a lekko zdziwieni ucznie na mnie tylko zerkali, śpiesząc na zajęciach. Ja raczej wgapiałam się pod nogi, bojąc się, że mogę kogoś nie zobaczyć w grupce Krukonów, czy mienie mi przed oczami jakiś nowy nauczyciel i zacznę się zastanawiać się kto umarł i jak…

Lekko zmęczona dochodzę wreszcie na miejsce, a pod salą gromadzą się uczniowie. Dziwne, Slughorn zawsze miał klasę otwartą, co prawda było niebezpieczne, ale jakże wygodne, dla tych, co lubili coś czasem ugotować…

\- Sally! - dziewczęcy krzyk wyrywa mnie z myśli zanim te poniosą mnie do wspomnień o niepewnym zabarwieniu.

W pierwszej chwili nie poznają blondynki, ale przecież ostatni raz widziałam ją jako dwunastoletnie dziewczę, które pochodziło z mieszanej rodziny i miało hopla na punkcie Quidditchu.

\- Agnes…

...

Profesor Snape szedł szybkim, sztywnym krokiem ku sali eliksirów. Za niecałą minutę miały się rozpocząć zajęcia z siódmym rokiem Krukonów i Puchonów, bo choć na kurs zaawansowany przyjmował naprawdę tylko garstkę i mógł zrobić zajęcia dla wszystkich zakwalifikowanych siódmoklasistów, to wolał i tak pracować z mniejszą grupą. Otworzył drzwi, a uczniowie z ociąganiem ruszyli do klasy, jednak wystarczyło mu tylko groźne spojrzenie, a przyśpieszyli. Miał już wchodzić za tą hałastrą do klasy, gdy zauważył stojącą dalej czwórkę dziewczyn, które stały przytulone… co na Krukonki było wybitnie dziwne. Zwykle swe emocjonalne sprawy załatwiały za zamkniętymi drzwiami dormitoriów.

Severus skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej niż miał to w zwyczaju.

\- Panno Trump i… - zaczął, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że ta czwarta dziewczyna nie chodziła już do Hogwartu.

\- Ty nie w Askazbanie?- wyszczelia Hartell szczerze zdziwiona.

Nauczyciel spojrzał z chęcią mordu na nią, a potem na uczennice, które natychmiast ruszyły pospiesznie do klasy do klasy.

\- Zostałem uniewinniony, jako szpieg Dumbledora. Uczę tu - odpowiedział zdenerwowany.

\- O. Musiałam przegapić egzemplarz Proroka. Z pewnością napisali o tobie wzruszający artykuł - zaczęła konwersacyjnym tonem.

\- Raczej notkę. A co cię ty sprowadza? - spytał ostro.

\- Szukam Slughorna.

\- Przeszedł na emeryturę zaraz po wojnie. Teraz ja jestem na jego stanowisku.

\- Gratuluję posady… Wiesz może gdzie go znajdę? - spytała uprzejmie.

\- Na twoim miejscu popytałbym dyrektora - odpowiedział, na co prychnęła zniesmaczona.

\- Cóż, w takim razie już pójdę. Wybacz, że przeszkodziłam w ci w zajęciach – powiedziała sucho. - Możesz powiedzieć dziewczyną…? - zaczęła.

\- Nie jestem sową – przerwał jej.

\- Racja - westchnęła. - Żegnaj , Snape – odwróciła się energicznie i ruszyła naprzód.

Severus stał chwile i spogladałł jak dziewczyna znika za zakrętem, a potem zaklął siarczyście.

...

\- Zaczekaj! - usłyszała, gdy była prawie przy schodach, a gdy się odwróciła zobaczyła jak Snape ją dogania – Czego chciałaś od Slughorna? - zapytał. - Jeśli mogę wiedzieć, oczywiście - dodał pośpiesznie. Zbyt dobrze pamiętał uderzenie w ramię, kiedy próbował na niej coś wymusić, gdy była w trzeciej klasie.

\- Warzyciela z żyłką do eksperymentów - odpowiedziała sucho.

\- Przyjdź do mnie po drugiej. Moje komnaty…

\- Znajdę - przerwała mu trochę zdziwiona, a miedzy nimi zaległa nienaturalna cisza.

\- Muszę wracać na zajęcia - powiedział Severus

\- Do zobaczenia - odrzekła, a on skinął sztywno głową i zawrócił w stronę klasy.

Patrzyła za nim ze zdziwioną przez dobrą chwilę, po czym ruszyła w przeciwną stronę korytarza.

...

Snape wkroczył do klasy zamaszystym krokiem, groźnie powiewając peleryną.

\- Schowajcie wszystko. Dzisiaj będzie kartkówka – oznajmił swym zwykłym złośliwym tonem i zasiadł za biurkiem.

…

\- Naprawdę musisz dawać niezłą ilość szlabanów, że nawet pierwszoroczni wiedzą gdzie są twoje komnaty – usłyszał kobiecy głos za sobą i prawie się wzdrygnął z zaskoczenia.

\- Jak się tu dostałaś? - spytał starając ukryć zaskoczenie.

\- Krukoni wiedzą wszystko, nieprawdaż? - Sally spojrzała na niego z zawadiacko unosząc lewa brew. - A ty masz tak przewidywalne hasło, że nawet nie wiem po co je ustawiłeś.

\- Tak? - spytał wyzywająco, nie będąc do końca pewnym na jakim poziome relacji się znajdują. - A co byś ty dała?

\- Najlepiej jakąś datę - odpowiedziała lekko się uśmiechając. - Albo godzinę i coś jeszcze bzdurnego. Kompletnie z głowy, jak na przykład... – spojrzała na zegarek – o czternastej dziesięć przeszłość się przewróciła.

\- Dając takie hasła straciłbym szacunek.

\- Raczej strach. Choć mógłbyś przecież ustawić hasło „o czternastej dziesięć stu mugoli pod mą różdżką padło, tworząc cudną rzekę krwi, co nęciła mnie zapachem i smakiem".

\- Trochę przydługawe.

\- Skróciłbyś.

Mierzyli się wzrokiem przez jakieś kilka chwil.

\- Nie złożyłem ci jeszcze kondolencji – przerwał ciszę pierwszy.

\- Kondolencji?

\- Z powodu rodziców i brata.

\- Aaa, stara już sprawa – ciągle patrzyła na niego badając. Czuł się przez to trochę nieswojo.

\- Dobrze - odchrząknął. - To jakiego eliksiru potrzebujesz?

\- I tu jest właśnie pies pogrzebany – przygryzła wargę. - Takiego, jakiego jeszcze nie ma.

\- Możesz to jakoś rozwinąć?

\- Po prostu… działam ale nie do końca prawidłowo. Wiem co chcę osiągnąć, ale magomedycyna nie zaszła jeszcze tam w swoich badaniach i raczej nie dojdzie zbyt szybko. Mugolskiej sposoby też wysiadają, a moje eksperymenty w eliksirach są, jak wiesz, dość wybuchowe.

\- Okej - powiedział po chwili Severus. - Zrobię to.

\- Nawet nie wiesz co – pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Wiesz, że jestem najlepszy w eliksirach i całkiem nieźle radzę sobie z zaklęciami. Znając ciebie spróbowałaś wszystkiego co mogłaś, zdobywając ciekawą wiedzę. Nie widzę powodów by miało nam się nie udać – wzruszył ramionami.

\- Od kiedy jesteś takim optymistą, Snape? - spytała, po raz pierwszy nieco się rozluźniając dziś i w jego obecności.

\- W końcu oboje przeżyliśmy, Hartell. Jest coś, co mogłoby być bardziej nieprawdopodobnego?


	10. Chapter 9

**21 kwiecień 1984**

To byli takie uspokajające, dobre i znajome - stać nad kotłem z Severusem i odliczać krople wyciągu z kwiatów napastnicy.

Opary eliksiru tworzyły cudne wzory i Stella żałowała, że nie może ich uwiecznić, jak to miała w zwyczaju, przeglądając wspomnienia w myślodewni. Nie było filtra, którym mogłaby oddzielić tą chwilę od innych myśli, które napływają jej prawie bezustannie. Jeszcze - bo była pewna, że jeszcze wiele, choć nie wszystko może, jest do odkrycia i wynalezienia.

W pracowni zrobiło się duszno i gorącą, a oboje praktycznie nie rozmawiali. Tylko kroili, dodawali, wyciskarki czy miażdżyli składniki.

To był dopiero pierwszy dzień ich eksperymentów. Wiedziała, że musiałby zdarzyć się cud, żeby od razu wszystko wyszło poprawnie, jednak zauważając pod ich brudne dłonie od krwawnika poczuła coś na kształt spokoju i ulgi.

Przez chwile Snape nie był Śmierciożercą tylko dupkiem z Slytherinu, a na nią czekała wesoła gromada Krukonów na kolacji, na którą kolejny raz się spóźni. Choć o ich warzeniu wiedział teraz Dumbledore i stal przy niej nie o dwa lata starszy uczeń, lecz certyfikowany Mistrz Eliksirów. Wtedy nie wiedział o tym nikt, czasem tylko młody Black.

\- Snape... - zaczęła nie bardzo wiedząc co chce powiedzieć.

\- Co? - spytał po chwili, lekko poirytowany i zniecierpliwiony.

\- Możesz...- odchrząknęła - załatwić coś do picia?

\- Nie będę tolerować twoich alkoholowych nawyków. A na pewno nie w moje pracowni - warknął.

\- To nie… - zaczęła, aby zaprotestować, ale nic nie dodała.

Severus spojrzał na nią spod ukosa i miał już coś znów odpowiedzieć ostro, ale… w sumie ujrzał to, co mógłby zobaczyć prawie każdej nocy, gdyby tylko wisiało nad jego łóżkiem lustro.

\- Oddychaj spokojnie i niezbyt głęboko - powiedział dużo łagodniej i transmutował leżący pod ręką barani jęzor w może średnio estetyczne, lecz całkiem wygodne i stabilne krzesło.

Stella drżąc coraz mocniej pozwoliła się na nim usadzić. Severus szybko skierował się do kantorka i wrócił z niego z eliksirem uspokajającym. Odkorkował go i przystawił jej do warg. Wypiła prawie wcale nie rozchlapując go, co było dosyć trudne, bo cała się trzęsła.

\- Hartell, spokojnie - przysunął się do niej i przytulił, choć z boku przypominało to bardziej chwyt karate. - Spokojnie… - poklepał ją sztywno po plecach, a oddech Sally już po chwili zaczął się wyrównywać, a ona przestawała drżeć w ramionach Snape.

Severus po kilku minutach delikatnie odsunął się, by spojrzeć na dziewczynę, całkowicie przekonany, że już po wszystkim… Atak paniki minął, tylko, że teraz ona była nieprzytomna.

\- Kurwa, coś ty znowu brała - zaklną, starając się wymacać puls na szyi.

…

Obudziła się w przyjemnym cieple i nie chciało jej się zmuszać od podnoszenia powiek, szczególnie, że była teraz bezrobotn wielkiej Brytanii, z dala od niebezpieczeństw czających się w dżungli i szamanów…Przynajmniej dopóki nie zdała sobie sprawy, że ktoś leży obok niej, a ręka tego kogoś ewidentnie leży na niej.

Dawno nie czułą się tak trzeźwa i ogarnięta. Mimo, że była cała spięta, utrzymywała nadal spokojny oddech. Szeroko otworzyła pomogło jej to niestety, bo w pomieszczeniu było ciemno, jak w odbytnicy. Wciągnęła głębiej powietrze i wyczuła zapach osoby leżącej obok. Znała tylko jedną, która pachniała czarodziejską apteką, pergaminami i tanim szamponem. Bez namysłu dźgnęła mocno łokciem obcego. Zduszony jęk, tylko potwierdził tożsamość ktosia.

Po chwili pojawiła się nad nią kula światła, a obok półsiedzący Snape rozmasowywał okolice mostka.

\- Następnym razem nie będę ratował ci życia, Hartell - obiecał mściwie.

…

\- Tak właściwie..., ty sam doprowadziłeś mnie prawie do śmierci - odparła logicznie, chrupiąc kruche ciastka, przyniesione przez jednego ze szkolnych skrzatów domowych.

Ogień grzał huczał przyjemnie w kominku, ogrzewając zimny salon w podziemiach.

\- Prosiłem cię, żebyś nie brała żadnych eliksirów.

\- Nie brałam… - odparła żałośnie, a gdy Snape rzucił jej jedno ze swych słynnych spojrzeń, przed którym drżał już każdy uczeń Hogwartu przywołała swoją torbę z kanapy. Po chwili intensywnego grzebania w niej, na stoliku obok Severusa pojawiło się parę pudełek i fiolek.

\- Co to? - spytał podejrzliwie.

\- Mugolska medycyna - odpowiedziała patrząc na stopy, nie będąc pewna reakcji swojego rozmówcy.

\- Oszalałaś, dziewczyno?! - Snape krzyknął wzburzony.

\- A jeśli chciałeś podziękowania, powinieneś sam położyć się na kanapie, a nie narażać mój honor i dobrą opinię - powróciła, nie zwracając uwagi na Severusa, do pierwszej części rozmowy i odwróciła kota ogonem, z zapałem biorąc się za kolejne ciastko.

\- Następnym razem ciebie położę na kanapę, by nikt nie nie miał wątpliwości do tego, jaką jesteś porządną panną - odparł jadowicie.

\- Ale spanie na kanapie jest niehumanitarne! - oburzyła się, przewracając filiżankę z herbatą i zalewając niesprawdzone testy Gryfonów. - Przepraszam - odparła tym razem naprawdę przestraszona.

Sanpe machnął tylko ręką

\- I tak postawię każdemu z nich trolla - powiedział ze spokojem i sięgnął po ciastko.


	11. Chapter 10

6/7 października 1984

* * *

Mimo, że na zewnątrz temperatury wciąż były letnie, w lochach już panował chłód i ziąb. Ogień w prywatnych kwaterach Mistrza Eliksirów w Hogwarcie tańczył wesoło w kominku.

To był jeden, z tych sobotnich wieczorów, gdy po całym dniu pracowania w chłodnym laboratorium nie mieli na nic siły. Sally siedziała na dywanie, jak najbliżej kominka i opierając plecy o stojący obok fotel, sączyła gorącą herbatę. Jej dłonie i stopy powoli stawały się coraz cieplejsze, a ona z przymkniętymi powiekami wsłuchiwała się w złowieszcze mamrotanie Severusa, który na kanapie przeglądał prace uczniów. Pełne gróźb i obelg szeptane słowa sprawiały, że wyciszała się wewnętrznie i uspokajała. Uwielbiała narzekanie Naczelnego Postrachu Hogwartu.

...

Severus nie lubił początku roku. Musiał od nowa zacząć próbować wbić do coś do pustych łbów dzieciarni, marnując swój cenny czas. Mógł go spędzić w laboratorium na eksperymentowaniu czy gdzieś poza granicami kraju, poszukując ingrediencji do eliksirów... Tak jak w sumie spędził całe ostatnie lato.

To były zdecydowanie jedne z najlepszych wakacji, a jego składzik od dawna nie był tak dobrze zaopatrzony. Prawie uśmiechnął się do wspomnień, jak uciekał wraz z Hartell przed tłumem kanibali na Karaibach czy podkradali jaja bazyliszkowi australijskiemu. Niestety już na początku sierpnia musieli powrócić do Anglii, bo jej noga zaczęła zbytnio doskwierać.

Wraz z z biegiem dni spędzonych prawie całkowicie w pracowni, opalenizna Snape zaczęła znikać, co przyjął z prawdziwą ulgą. Martwił się trochę, że może ona popsuć jego image. Na szczęście na początku września, jego cera znów była prawie tak blada jak u wampira.

Odłożył prace uczniów na stolik i przetarł oczy. Sally spała, z otwartą buzią i głową opartą na podłokietniku fotela. W dłoniach ciągle stabilnie trzymała wielgaśny kubek z herbatą.

Spojrzał na zegarek na ręce. Dochodziła północ. Zdecydował, że najwyższa pora iść spać. Szczególnie, że zostały mu do przejrzenia prace tylko pierwszego i drugiego rocznika - wiedza małolatów była na tak żałośnie niskim poziomie, że bez zbędnych wyrzutów sumienia mógł wykorzystać jutro do pomocy w ocenianiu Hartell. Podszedł do niej.

Jeszcze przed wakacjami, gdy pracowali do późnych nocy, zaczęła okazjonalnie sypiać u niego w lochach. Podczas wspólnych wakacjach stało się to dal nich prawie normą, więc teraz po prostu chciał ją przenieść na łóżko, przykryć pierzyną, a sam położyć się jedynie w cienkiej piżamie.

W przeciwieństwie do Hartell wolał chłodniejsze temperatury i nie czuł potrzeby przykrywania się. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy skrzaty, odkąd dziewczyna zaczęła u niego nocować, znacznie więcej paliły w jego komnatach.

Powoli wyciągał jej herbatę z rąk, gdy nagle się przebudziła i drgnęła. Wciąż gorący płyn, dzięki zaklęciu, które sam wcześniej rzucił, wylał się na jego prawe przedramię.

\- Przepraszam – szepnęła zaniepokojona Sally i pomogła mu ściągać koszulę, a po chwili rzucała klątwy chłodzące na poparzoną rękę.

\- Wystarczy - syknął gdy zimno sięgnęło aż do kości. - Zaraz będę mieć odmrożenia - przyciągnął lewą ręką uszkodzoną kończynę do siebie.

Hartell patrzyła na zdrowe przedramię w szoku. Minęła chwila, zanim Snape to zauważył i szybkim ruchem założył na siebie swoją długą szatę, która leżała od wczoraj na oparciu kanapy.

Przeklął w myślach siebie oraz swoją głupotę. Tyle miesięcy pilnował się, by zawsze chodzić w koszulach z długim rękawem i by tych rękawów nie podwijać… a teraz Hartell stała na środku dywanu, nadal zerkając na jego lewą rękę, choć zasłonił już mroczny znak.

\- Przestań - warknął zdenerwowany. - Przecież od początku wiesz, że go mam.

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową.

\- Przepraszam - odpowiedziała, jakby otrząsając się zamyślenia.

…

Ciemny symbol odznaczał się paskudnie na bladej skórze Severusa. W samym wzorze nie było nic szkaradnego - wręcz przeciwnie. Kształt przemyślany i dopracowany. I niby nic szczególnie złego czy wulgarnego. Ot wąż wychodzący z czaszki i układający się w ósemkę, który miał oznaczać wieczna nieśmiertelność, choć Sally osobiście kojarzyło się z wieczną śmiercią. Ona raczej włożyłaby czaszkę do paszczy węża, a nie nadawała mu początek od niej... No, ale nikt nie kazał mieć jej i Lordowi Voldemortowi identycznej wizji artystycznej.

Ten tatuaż był jednak dla niej przede wszystkim piętnem, znakiem niewoli… i między innymi dlatego, odkąd Snape zainteresował się włączeniem do szeregów Czarnego Pana, marzenie Sally do wytatuowania jakiejś głębokiej maksymy po łacinie gdzieś z boku żeber przerodziło się w ostrą niechęć do tego typu rzeczy, dzięki czemu z rodzicami pokłóciła się tylko o dodatkowe dziury w uszach, gdy odbierali ją z dworca po szóstym roku.

Skierowała się do sypialni, gdzie jak zwykle rzuciła wcześniej plecak ze swoimi rzeczami. Wróciła z nim, lekko kulejąc na prawą nogą.

\- Muszę coś sprawdzić - powiedziała do spiętego Snape, stojącego nadal przy kanapie.

\- Jest coś czego nie ma w hogwarckiej bibliotece? - spytał z goryczą.

\- Nie wiem ile mi to zajmie - przyznała szczerze. - Ale to naprawdę ważne.

\- Rozumiem - odparł starając się ukryć zawód.

Hartell zagryzła wargę. Nie chciała nie potrzebnie go niepokoić, ale też nie powinna zostawiać go bez słowa. Po chwili stwierdziła, że jeśli się myli, to chociaż znajdzie sposób jak usunąć to cholerstwo i Severus jakoś jej przebaczy to nieodpowiednie zachowanie.

Nie spojrzał na nią, gdy przechodziła obok, kierując się do wyjście. Przeszła przez nie.

\- Do zobaczenia, Snape - rzuciła wymuszonym, pogodnym tonem i zamknęła drzwi z lekkim trzaskiem.

...

Mistrz Eliksirów usiadł ciężko na kanapie. Odechciało mu się spać. Najchętniej urżnąłby się w trupa, ale następnego dnia nie mógłby obiektywnie ocenić reszty prac dzieciaków. Czuł, że i tak każdemu postawi co najwyżej nędzny, ale gdy przyjmował tę posadę, przyrzekł sobie, że żaden z uczniów nie zostanie przez niego niesprawiedliwe potraktowany. Wziął do reki pergaminy. Sprawdził wszystkie prace i z czystym sercem stawiał nędzne, okropne i trolle. Potem spokojnie sięgnął po Ognistą i upił się, zasypiając na sam koniec na kanapie.


	12. Chapter 11

**22 grudnia 1984**

Korytarze były ciche i spokojne. Prawie cała hałastra wróciła do domów, wczorajszego piątkowego wieczoru. Z jego domu nie został nikt na święta w szkole, więc całą przerwą mógł spędzić w laboratorium nad eliksirem dla Hartell.

Odkąd ona znikła eksperymenty mu szły bardzo... źle. Wręcz można się pokusić o sformułowanie, że chujowo to zbyt łagodne określenie. Miał wrażenie, jakby się cofnął w postępach.

Właśnie wracał od Hagrida, z torbą pełną fiolek z jadem akromantul, gdzie został poczęstowany również radami na temat "kobitek". Dopiero po paru chwilach zrozumiał, że gajowy nawiązuje do Hartell, której częste niegdyś wizyty, jak i również obecny ich brak od dwóch ponad miesięcy, musiał zauważyć.

Severus dobitnie dał znać półolbrzymowi, co sądzi o jego radach, o kobitkach, zalotach i reszty tego typu sprawach.

Mistrz dotarł już do zamku, nie mogąc pozbyć się natrętnej myśli zaszczepionej mu przez Hagrida. On sam i Hartell… sam pomysł był po prostu niewłaściwy oraz... bezsensowny. Severus krzywił się okropnie schodząc szybkim krokiem po schodach, gdy usłyszał jak ktoś go woła. Obrócił się.

\- Profesorze Snape! - pierwszoroczna Puchonka, zakała całego rocznika na eliksirach, która został jeszcze w Hogwarcie, bo przewróciła się i złamała noga dzień przed wyjazdem. Z tego co pamiętał rodzice mieli ją dzisiaj odebrać.

\- Panno Tonks, czy nie powinna pani teraz czekać na rodziców? - spytał najbardziej nienawistnym tonem na jaki było go stać, lecz ta mała cholera nie bała się go ani trochę. Odliczał dni, do kiedy będzie mógł ją wyrzucić z Eliksirów.

\- Właśnie po mnie przyjechała mama, ale przyszła też taka jedna pani i spytała się czy nie mogłabym pana zawołać, sir - wydusiła jednym tchem, zmieniając w międzyczasie kolor włosów chyba z dziesięć razy, co strasznie go irytowało.

\- Jaka pani?

\- Taka w okularach - odparła, szczerząc się do niego.

Skinął głową i ruszył ku Wielkiemu Wejściu. Nimfadora podążyła za nim, starając się nadążyć za jego wielkimi krokami.

\- Czy ta pani, to pana koleżanka? - spytała z wyraźną nutą dwuznaczności.

Severus był w nie małym szoku. Nikt z uczniów nie miał czelności pomyśleć, a tym bardziej zadać mu takie pytanie.

\- Pięć punktów dla Hufflepuff za pomoc. I minus dziesięć za wściubiane nosa w nie swoje sprawy - dodał mściwe, gdy tylko dziecko zdążyło ucieszyć się zdobyciem punktów od Naczelnego Postrachu Hogwartu.

Severus, kontent, że mała była zajęta planowaniem w myślach krwawej zemsty, a nie badaniem jego życia prywatnego, szedł już dużo spokojniej i w znacznie lepszym humorze.

Przynajmniej dopóki nie zauważył kobiet stojących przy Wielkim Wejściu. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że kobieta stojąca obok Hartell, jest tylko i wyłącznie podobna do Bellatriks.

\- Pan Snape? - uśmiechnęła się do niego, gdy tylko go zobaczyła. - Bardzo mi miło pana poznać. Jestem Andromeda Tonks, matka Nimfadory - przedstawiła się środkowa siostra Black, której nigdy wcześniej nie miał okazji ujrzeć. Nawet na ślubie Lucjusza i Narcyzy.

Mistrz Eliksirów skinął głową i wydobył z siebie coś na kształt uprzejmego warknięcia, a potem skupił uwagę na Hartell.

Dziewczyna była opatulona grubym futrem, a spod kaptura wystawał tylko warkocz i oprawki od okularów.

\- Przywiozłam ci trochę składników - powiedziała niby wesołym tonem. Wiedział już, że jest z nią źle.

\- Przepraszam, ale muszę jak najszybciej zabezpieczyć intgrediencje - zwrócił się do pani Tonks, która zdecydowanie chciała coś powiedzieć i odwrócił się w stronę lochów.

Sally podreptała za nim, lecz gdy tylko zniknęli z oczu czarodziejek, podparła się ściany, głęboko oddychając.

\- Severus, nie tak szybko - poprosiła.

Snape poczuł jak przechodzi go dreszcz. Hartell nie miała w zwyczaju przyznawać się do słabości. Nawet nie w ciemnym korytarzu, w którym nie było aż tak wiele portretów.

Prawie ją zaniósł na rękach do swoich komnat, rzucił kilka zaklęć diagnostycznych i podała podstawowe eliksiry wzmacniające, przeciwbólowe i przeciwzapalne. Było bardzo źle. Miał nadzieję, że to przejściowe.

...

Siedziała na swym miejscu przed kominkiem i ogrzewała dłonie, oplatając je do kubka herbaty. Eliksiry zaczęły działać i czuła się już dużo lepiej.

Severus przeglądał zawartość jej torby, w której głównie były składniki ciężko dostępne, a nawet zakazane, jak na przykład prawie cały wiwren, który zdecydowanie był pod ścisłą ochroną.

\- Dziękuję za ingrediencje - powiedział siadając na dywanie, naprzeciwko niej.

\- Nie ma za co - powiedziała automatycznie. Pierwszy raz zapadła między nimi niezręczna cisza. Snape nie zamierzał przerywać jej pierwszy.

\- Przepraszam, za to, że wyszłam tak wtedy - Sally odezwała się wreszcie po prawie pięciu minutach. - Musiałam poszukać informacji…

\- Nie musisz się tłumaczyć - odparł zbyt ostro, niż chciał.

Hartell odstawiała herbatę.

\- W czasie wojny miałam okazję zobaczyć inicjację i nakładanie Znaku - zaczęła dosyć niepewnie. Snape spojrzał na nią przerażony. - Wiedziałam mniej więcej na jakiej zasadzie polega rytuał jego nałożenia i dlatego mnie tak bardzo… przestraszył, gdy go zobaczyłam - przyznała się niechętnie.

\- Dobrze wiedziałaś, że go mam, ale rozumiem - odparł ugodowo Severus, nie chcąc ciągnąć dalej tematu.

\- Nie o to chodzi - pochyliła głowę i potarła czoło szukając odpowiednich słów. - Ja musiałam się upewnić. Bo z tego, czego się domyślałam Znak powinien zniknąć wraz z śmiercią Lorda Kurasa.

\- On zbladł - odpowiedział tępo Snape.

\- Kurwa, Sevrusie…. Zniknąć - przygryzła wargę, patrząc na zszokowanego mężczyznę. - To cholerstwo powinno zniknąć całkowicie, a nie tylko zblaknąć - mówiła z rosnącą paniką w głosie - On, kurwa, wróci, Sev.

\- To niemożliwe, przecież Potter… - zaprzeczył ostro.

\- Krukoni się nie mylą. Sam to mi powiedziałeś na piątym roku - powiedział zaciskając ręce na swetrze. - On wróci.

…

Sally napojona eliksirem uspokajający, spała, trzymając kurczowo poduszkę. Severus powędrował kilka pięter w górę. Dyrektor był u siebie w gabinecie.

\- Wesołych świąt! - odparł starzec na widok nauczyciela. - Coś się stało, mój drogi chłopcze? - spytał zauważając, że Snape jest bardziej niż zazwyczaj w grobowym nastroju.

Mistrz Eliksirów usiadł na jednym z foteli przed biurkiem i opowiedział wszystko, czego dowiedział się od Hartell.

\- Cytrynowego dropsa? - zapytał Dumbledore po chwili ciszy.

\- Ona się nigdy nie pomyliłaby się w takiej sprawie - powiedział chłodno Snape, patrząc ostro na dyrektora. - Ty to wiesz! - dodał po chwili z niedowierzaniem.

\- No cóż - starzec mówił nadal wesołym tonem. - Biorę pod uwagę, że Tom mógł nie zginąć. Jednak na razie nie możemy nic zrobić, by zapobiec jego powrotowi. Idą święta, mój drogi Severusie - Mistrz Eliksirów patrzył na niego z szokiem. - Czas radości. Zapewniam Cię, że nie będzie w czasie nich żadnego ataku mrocznej strony. Rozluźnij się i przestań tak krzywić. Mamy jeszcze wiele lat spokoju - Dumbledore jednoznacznie uciął temat.

Snape czuł, jak jego cierpliwość się kończy. Czarny Pan miał wrócić. Upomnieć się o niego, o syna Lily pewnie też, a potem zacząć znów terroryzować i mordować... a dyrektor spokojnie łykał sobie cytrynowe dropsy!

Wstał i skierował się ku wyjściu.

\- Severusie, jeszcze jedno - zawołał go dyrektor. - Niepokoi mnie skąd panna Hartell posiada informacje na temat tego, jak wygląda rytuał inicjacji i dlaczego Znak nie znikł zupełne.

Mistrz Eliksirów zacisnął pięści.

\- Nie ma się czym przejmować, dyrektorze. W końcu mamy jeszcze wiele lat spokoju - odpowiedział spokojnym tonem Snape i wyszedł zanim zrobiłby coś, czego mógłby potem żałować.


	13. Chapter 12

Nadal nie mogę obiecać regularnych aktualizacji, ale skończę to. Przysięgam na magię ;)

* * *

 **14 luty 1986**

Rok temu stan Hartell był tragiczny. Severus nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Pomysłów jak jej pomóc było coraz mniej, ale Snape nie zamierzał się poddawać. Obliczał kolejne dawki eliksirów uśmierzających ból i dostarczał je Sally, równocześnie pilnując, aby nie miała dostępu do opium, które znalazł ostatnio w jej mieszkaniu. Za pieniądze, które uzyskał z opatentowania paru eliksirów zakupił nawet, po promocyjnej cenie, od Lucjusza jednego skrzata domowego - Paprocha - który miał czuwać nad dziewczyną i pilnować by nie zażywała narkotyków. Choć i tak pewnie była uzależniona od jego eliksirów. Po niecałym miesiącu zrozumiał, że cena była taka niska nie ze względu na długoletnią przyjaźń.

Dziś odbywał się walentynkowy bal, więc lekcje były tradycyjne skrócone. Szedł prosto z ostatnich zajęć do swych komnat, unikając kogokolwiek. Bo to z pewnością był najgorszy dzień w roku. Dużo gorszy od gwiazdki, a nawet jego urodzin, które były dniem dość spokojnym, dopóki Minewra nie znalazła jego teczki i nie postanowiła wraz z całym gronem pedagogicznym mu ich umilać - już od dwóch lat mógł zapomnieć o spokojnym warzeniu, dobrej książce i szklance starej whisky w zaciszu swoich komnat.

Na szczęście Hartell nie uczestniczyła w szaleństwie, jakim było szczęśliwie go na siłę. Głownie dzięki temu, że od roku lat spała snem kamiennym, ukryta w jego laboratorium, jak na na kogoś po Eliksirze Królewny przystało. No, bo jej stan był właśnie naprawdę tragiczny.

Dyrektor nie pochwalał tego, że Hartell praktycznie zamieszkała u niego, lecz nie mógł nic zrobić poza upominaniem go i wysyłaniem Minewry na pogawędki o demoralizacji młodzieży. Hartell oficjalnie zajęła funkcję asystentki Severusa i miała prawo mieszkać tam, gdzie on. A to, że we swych komnatach miał tylko jedną sypialnię, to nie była jego wina. Lecz odkąd Hartel zapadła w Sen, a w związku z tym przestała pokazywać się okazjonalnie w lochach, ta dwójka pedagogów dała mu w końcu spokój. Hagird wręcz przeciwnie...

Uwarzenie Eliksiru Królewny, który był naprawdę niebezpiecznym specyfikiem, było pomysłem dziewczyny. To ona jego recepturę nie wiadomo skąd wytrzasnęła dziewczyna. Podobno cześć znalazła w Głównej Bibliotece w Berlinie, a część w podupadającym antykwariacie za obrzeżach Rzymu. Formuła przepisu przypominała nauczycielowi Wywar Żywej Śmierci, Eliksir Spokoju i Eliksir z Czerńca. Bał się cholernie chociażby zastanawiać się jak to poprawnie uwarzyć, choć nie wiedział jak długo będzie mógł patrzeć na Hartell zwijającą się z bólu na jego własnym łóżku. Problem rozwiązał się dokładnie rok temu, gdy wszedł do swych komnat i zobaczył tylko przeklętego skrzata, a Sally leżącą w jego prywatniej pracowni.

Severus spojrzał na nią z niepokojem. Leżała nadal w kryształowej trumnie, którą wstrząsnęła nie wiadomo skąd i ani drgnęła. To, że nie posiadał trupa w pracowni dowodziły niezbyt dokładne obliczenia. A, że skończyli obje naukę matematyki w wieku lat jedenastu, też jakoś nie nastawiało go zbyt pozytywnie.

Zamieszał eliksir trzy razy zgodnie ruchem zegara.

Chciał przywrócić do życia Hartell jak najprędzej. Choć wolał rozmawiać z nią gdy tak leżała bez znaku życia, nie sprzeczając się z nim ani nie denerwując, to czuł, że Dumbledore posłał go by od razu do Azkabanu, gdyby tylko odkrył, że ona jest jednak nadal w Hogwartcie. Taka nieprzytomna i na kilkanaście pierwszych rzutów oka martwa.

Severus zerknął na zegarek i zmniejszył ogień. Do balu walentynkowego miał jeszcze trzy godziny. Za jakieś półtora Albus zadzwoni przez kominek, zaczynając go nękać jeszcze bardziej niż przez ostatni tydzień.

Posiadanie prawie nieżywej osoby w swoich kwaterach jest niezwykle motywujące. Przez dwanaście ostatnich miesięcy praktycznie nie opuszczał lochów bez wyraźnej potrzeby i chyba w końcu mu się udało znaleźć maść, która zniweluje skutki klątwy oraz odbuduje martwe komórki nogi Hartell. Pierwsze i drugie próby wypadły pomyślnie, wiec zgromadził składniki najlepszej jakości i przez ostatni miesiąc ważył.

Substancja w kociołku zgęstniała, a jej intensywny, ostry zapach osłabł. Severus zmniejszył ogień.

Czuł zniecierpliwienie i radosne uniesienie. W końcu mu się udało. Chyba...

Po równo trzydziestu sekundach zgasił ogień całkowicie. Przelewitował maść do słoika, założył rękawice i podszedł do nieprzytomnej dziewczyny. Odsunął wieko trumny i zbliżył się do jej prawej nogi. Podwinął czarną kieckę i halkę.

No bo ona musiała po prostu odwalić się. Szklana trumna, czarna koronkowa, suknia, ona blada. Stylizowała się widocznie na jakąś wampirzycę z niskobudżetowego filmu, pewnie tylko po to by dodać dramaturgi, gdyby ktoś ją odkrył przed wybudzeniem.

Po zewnętrznej stronie nogi ciągnęło się pasmo zgniło-szarej tkanki. Od kostki aż do połowy uda. Nałożył ostrożnie grubą warstwę specyfiku. Maść nie chciała się wcale wchłonąć, ale miało się to zmienić, gdy tylko odwróci skutek Eliksiru Śpiącej Królewny.

Severus pochylił się na twarzą Hartell. Cała euforia jaka przed chwilą czuł zniknęła w mgnieniu oka. Było mu głupio. Bardzo, bardzo głupio.

– Zapłacisz mi za to – rzekł mściwie do wcale–nie–martwej–Hartell, a potem zbierając całą w sobie odwagę złączył swoje z jej ustami. Trupio zimnymi ustami. Odsunął się niepewny i spoglądał na nadal wyglądającą bardzo nieżywo Sally. – Kurwa – zaklął bardzo niepewny.

…

Była zmęczona. Bezgraniczna, ciemna mgła, która ją otaczała, doprowadzała ją powoli do szaleństwa. Chciała tylko poczuć coś. Cokolwiek. Nawet ból przed którym tak uciekała.

Przestała nawet zastanawiać się czy nie pomyliła czegoś, gdy robiła eliksir. Przestała nawet pluć sobie w brodę, za to, że nie czekała na Severusa. Odkładała tylko ciągle moment, gdy pozwoli sobie umrzeć, nie chcąc mężczyźnie przysporzyć problemów. Przynajmniej więcej, niż zrobiła to wprowadzając siebie w stan tej dziwnej śpiączki.

Modliła się, by Snape w końcu ją przebudził. Nieważne, czy znalazł dla niej lekarstwo, czy nie. Chciała tylko coś poczuć.

Z początku wszystko było wspaniałe i cudowne. Mogła stworzyć w bezcielesnej substancji cały świat, eksperymentować, tworzyć, bawić się i przede wszystkim nie umierać z bólu. Ale w pewnej chwili zauważyła, że nie ma tutaj nic smaku, zapachu, barw. Wpadła w panikę, która trwała miesiące. Potem żyła, czy tez raczej egzystowała, w stanie zawieszenia. Nie miała pojęcia ile to wszystko trwa. Czasami pojawiała się myśl w mgle, że Snape może trafił przez nią do więżenia. Albo umarł. Że powrócił Lord Kutas, zniszczył wszystko, co miał do zniszczenia, a jej ciało leży zapomniane w gruzach zamku.

Właśnie w takim momencie, gdy jej trwanie zakłócone było myślami skłaniającymi ją do próby przerwania jej marnego żywota, gdy ogarnęło ją ciepło. Z początku przyjemne, niczym letni powiew wiatru, lecz narastające w szybkim tempie. Czuła jakby z każdej strony przykładano do niej rozżarzone węgle. Bolało, lecz jej zachciało się śmiać. Ale ciepło zniknęło.

Sally wystraszyła się. Znów nic się nie działo. Zebrała swoją całą silną wolę i spróbowała krzyknąć.

…

Zimne powietrze zaatakowało jej płuca, a gdy otworzyła powieki ujrzała sufit laboratorium Snape`a.

– Hartell? – Severus pochylał się nad nią i przyglądał jej się badawczo. – Merlinie..., żyjesz! Ty głupia babo! Ponad dwanaście minut próbuję cię docucić. Ty mała cholero! - krzyczał głosem pełnym ulgi i radości.

– Ja czuję…

– Boli cię noga czy coś innego? – zadał pytanie rzeczowym tonem.

Sally spojrzała na niego nieprzytomnie, a po chwili wybuchła śmiechem.

– Jest dobrze! Wspaniale, Severusie – dała trochę spokojniej, gdy tylko zauważyła, ze jej nagły atak radości tylko wystraszył Mistrza Eliksirów.

…

Siedzieli na kanapie w salonie. Podstawowe zaklęcia diagnozujące nie wykazały nic złego, ale Snape nadal przypatrywał się uważnie dziewczynie.

Kończyła jeść teraz posiłek przyniesiony przez Paprocha i przeglądała stos gazet i korespondencji nagromadzonych przez rok.

– Powinnam znaleźć pracę – stwierdziła nagle.

– Myślałaś o czymś konkretnym?

– W ministerstwie... – Severus zachłysnął się herbatą – mam zapewnioną posadę.

– W ministerstwie? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – A co z twoimi poglądami? Że wszyscy tam pracujący to złodzieje i krętacze?

– Czasem trzeba się poświecić. Myślę, że powinnam przejść teraz testy na aurora, a dzięki doświadczeniom z wojny powinnam dostać jakąś dogodną posadkę i może nawet asystenta.

– Mogłabyś nadal podróżować i przywozić ingrediencje. Znam parę aptek i ważycieli, którzy chętnie podjęliby się z tobą współpracy – zaproponował Snape. – Mogłabyś nieźle zarobić.

– Zastanowię się, ale to nie chodzi o pieniądze. Jakieś wpływy mam z wynajmu mieszkań mugolom. – Przygryzła dolną wargę.

– To o co?

– Lord Kutas wróci. Nawet Dumbledore to potwierdził – stwierdziła poważnie. – Sama armii nie zorganizuję, ale może będę miała wpływ na aurorów. Na rozkład ich sił. Jeśli znowu dojdzie do otwartych walk, będę mogła szkolić ochotników. Może trochę lepiej niż mnie szkolono.

– Hartell, nie rób tego. Nie żyj w ten sposób – powiedział z mocą Snape, patrząc w jej oczy.

– I kto to mówi? – uniosła brew. Snape spojrzał na nią urażony. – Chyba powinieneś zbierać się na bal.

– Niedoczekanie – wymruczał złowieszczo Mistrz Eliksirów. Sally nie miała ochoty na poważne kłótnie z nim.

– Idę się przejść po błoniach – stwierdziła.

– Jest ciemno i leży śnieg. Możesz poślizgnąć się, a powinnaś jeszcze przez choćby tydzień uważać na nogę.

– To choć ze mną. Będziesz mnie asekurował, a dyrektor nie będzie cię namawiał na bal, gdy będziemy razem. – Uśmiechnęła się psotnie.

– Demoralizacja młodzieży – oczy Severusa zabłysły w dziwny sposób.

– Że co? - zapytała skołowana. Snape, nie chciał się droczyć, co ją trochę zasmuciło.

– Idziemy. Zbieraj się szybciej – zarządził Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Chyba nie powinnam zostawiać cię samego na cały rok – Sally spojrzała na niego niepewnie.

– Hartell, nie rozumiesz, że załatwiam sobie spokój na walentynki na następne dziesięć lat?!

…

– Och, profesor Snape i jego dziewczyna – zauważyła młoda Nimfadora i szepnęła konspiracyjnie do Hagirda, który odprowadzał ją ze szlabanu.

– Cieszę się, że się pogodzili – wyznał wzruszony gajowy, obserwując jak para idzie pod rękę w kierunku jeziora. – Strasznie nerwowy profesor się bez niej robi.

– Znasz ją? – spytała dziewczynka.

– Chodziła do Hogwartu chyba dwa lata niżej od profesora. Ma dobrą rękę do zwierząt, tylko cholibka, strasznie niecierpliwa była i ciężko było ja upilnować, by do Zakazanego Lasu nie wchodziła. Ale bardzo miła dziewczyna. W tamtym roku to mi nawet na święta przyniosła takie zagraniczne cóś, co do moich akro… – gajowy przerwał nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że wyjawia swój mroczny sekret.

– Akro czego, Hagirdzie?

– Akrów. Akrów ziemi, żeby dynie na Hallowen większe rosły – zełgał pośpiesznie półolbrzym.

– To rzeczywiście jest fajna. Może teraz profesor będzie milszy – zastanowiła się mała metarmorfog.

– Może, a my lepiej się pośpieszmy do zamku, bo spóźnimy się na ucztę – stwierdził gajowy. – Ach, ta miłość – westchnął po raz odstani, rzucając okiem na parę.

…

– Jak się przeziębię, to cię uduszę, Hartell.

– Przecież masz na to eliksiry, Snape. I nie jojcz jak stara baba. Sam chciałeś i lubisz zimno.

– Ale nie łazić po kolna w śniegu i po ciemku!

– Severusie Snape! Psujesz mi kontemplację natury - uderzyła go w ramię.


End file.
